Why so Blue ?
by French Grammar
Summary: "Jamais de toute sa vie Sakura Haruno n'aurait pensé une chose pareille, et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. C'était entre ses mains à elle que reposait l'avenir du clan Nara. La malédiction qui la frappait semblait vaguement se transformer en rêve. Assis en face d'elle, Shikamaru la fixait, et elle se demandait vraiment quel regard il portait sur elle désormais."
1. Chapter 1

**[Résumé]** La mère de Shikamaru l'avait pourtant prévenu on ne laisse pas les étrangers entrer dans la forêt de la famille Nara. Il s'était toujours dit que ça ne faisait aucuns sens, pourtant depuis que Sakura était venu pour récupérer des plantes médicinales, il devait bien avouer que tout allait de plus en plus mal.

 **[Rated]** K

 **[Disclamer]** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Hey ! J'ai déjà 1566855 projets en cours, et qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'en commence un nouveau, bien sûr ! XD Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... J'ai commencé à écrire ça en me disant que ce serait un O.S et puis... Mon cerveau à dit non. Au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, j'avais de plus en plus d'idées alors voilà. Je sais où je vais avec cette histoire, mais en même temps, je ne sais absolument pas où je vais _; On verra bien, je me laisse porter par le flow ! Yay ! Et aussi, si vous sentez une inspiration Chichichi-bluesque... C'est tout à fait normal XD Ça, et je me suis aussi inspirée de Princesse Mononoke :) voilà !

Pour le contexte, ça se passe dans l'univers ninja... Après la grande guerre, je suppose, donc après la fin de Naruto, voilà ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **jinsang - affection**

 **Princess Mononoke - Legend of Ashitaka Soundtrack**

 **MATHBONUS / Black**

* * *

« C'est par ici, » dit Shikamaru en jetant un bref coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier que l'autre ninja le suivait bien.

Sakura acquiesça, bien qu'elle ne regardait pas du tout dans sa direction. Ses yeux verts virevoltaient sur la forêt autour d'elle qui arborait déjà les couleurs orangées de l'automne.

Habituellement, le clan des Nara ne laissait pas les personnes comme Sakura – c'est à dire les ninjas n'étant pas issus d'un clan bien défini – entrer à l'intérieur de leur domaine, mais aujourd'hui, le jeune kunoichi avait reçu une autorisation particulière afin de visiter un lieu en particulier. Il s'agissait d'une serre où certains membre du clan cultivaient des plantes médicinales.

À dire vrai, Shikamaru aurait tout de même préféré être ailleurs. Pour une fois qu'on ne lui confiait pas de mission ou qu'on ne lui demandait pas son avis sur un problème militaire, il pensait qu'il pourrait peut-être passer un samedi tranquille. Mais lorsque Sakura avait frappé à la porte et qu'il avait vu le regard que sa mère jeta à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, il avait presque eut pitié.

Pour Yoshino, la mère de Shikamaru, laisser entrer un « étranger » au sein de leur forêt, de leur domaine, n'était simplement pas une chose à faire. Qui sait ce qu'elle se serait permise de dire à Sakura si c'était elle qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à la serre ? Shikamaru était paresseux, mais il avait quand même un minimum de compassion. Après tout, Sakura faisait partie de la même génération que lui.

« Est-ce que c'est un sanglier, » demanda la jeune fille.

Le ninja des ombres tourna furtivement la tête sur sa droite et repéra effectivement l'animal au loin, sa couleur brune se fondant entre le beige des feuilles mortes et le marron des troncs d'arbres.

« C'en est un, » acquiesça-t-il alors qu'ils approchaient enfin de la serre après dix bonnes minutes de marche, « tu as l'œil. »

« Je n'ai pas vu un seul cerf, pourtant, » répondit Sakura avec un brin de déception dans le voix.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, il s'approcha de la porte en verre et glissa dans la serrure une clé portant le symbole de son clan tout en répondant distraitement « ils ne se montrent en général qu'aux membres du clan. »

« Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé en voir un... »

Il poussa ensuite la porte et se mit de côté pour laisser entrer Sakura avant lui. La jeune fille avança vers l'intérieur de la serre, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le sanglier jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit finalement obligée de regarder droit devant elle, l'animal n'étant plus dans son champs de vision. Elle tourna donc la tête au dernier moment, ayant déjà pénétrée dans la maison de verre, et elle lâcha soudainement un petit sursaut.

« Oh, » fit-elle, reculent par réflexe d'un pas vers l'arrière.

« Ça va ? » demanda Shikamaru en fronçant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait provoquer cette réaction chez Sakura. Devant elle ne se trouvait ni plus ni moins que cette serre, banale aux yeux du Nara, cette serre bien rangée, avec ses plantes étalées sur des tables, dans des pots, en lignes droites, et son plafond de verre qui laissait filtrer les rayons du soleil.

« Heu... Oui, » répondit finalement Sakura, « j'ai juste été surprise par... Par l'agencement des couleurs... »

Elle secoua ensuite la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et s'avança vers la section des plantes médicinales qu'elle avait tout de suite reconnue. Shikamaru regarda vers les murs de verres, réalisant soudainement que les vitraux avaient presque tous une teinte différentes. Certains étaient roses, d'autres plus jaunes, et l'un d'entre eux était même verdoyant, le tout offrant un mélange étrange de lumières colorées au sein de la serre.

« C'est vrai que ça peut être déstabilisant, » reconnut-il.

Il regarda ensuite Sakura s'atteler à son travail et décida qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour le moment.

« Je vais fumer, » annonça-t-il. Mais Sakura n'eut pas vraiment de réaction. Elle se contenta de lâcher un petit « hmh ».

Shikamaru ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'être ignoré et de ne pas avoir reçu une reconnaissance suffisante.

« Dehors, » ajouta-t-il un peu maladroitement, comme pour insister.

« D'accord, » répondit finalement Sakura, « je viendrais te voir quand j'aurais fini, je ne devrais pas en voir pour longtemps. »

Le Nara s'éclipsa donc sans se faire prier, heureux de prendre l'air. Il n'aimait pas spécialement cette serre. Elle lui rappelait trop son clan. Ça l'étouffait. La forêt, ce n'était pas pareil. C'est vrai que c'était aussi lié à son clan, mais c'était moins ordonnés. C'était plus naturel. Les plantes n'étaient pas alignées, rangées dans des pots... Il y avait de la vie. De la vraie vie, qui ne répondait à aucuns ordres, aucunes lois. Ça avait, paradoxalement, quelque chose de rassurant.

Shikamaru ne s'éloigna pas trop de la serre, de façon à ce que Sakura puisse le trouver sans difficultés lorsqu'elle aurait besoin d'être raccompagnée. La domaine des Nara étaient grand. Il y avait certaines parties de la forêt dans lesquelles Shikamaru lui-même se perdait parfois, alors si il n'était pas là pour raccompagner Sakura... Hé bien, elle retrouverait sûrement son chemin tôt ou tard, c'était une ninja après tout, mais ça lui ferait sûrement perdre un temps précieux.

Tout en allumant ça cigarette, appuyé contre un arbre, Shikamaru laissa son esprit divaguer. Il commença par penser au travail de Sakura, qui passait le plus claire de son temps à l'hôpital de Konoha. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur Ino, et il se perdit dans le flot de son propre monde intérieur.

Il fuma une cigarette. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre.

Les rayons du soleil lui arrivaient en pleine figure, et c'est alors que Shikamaru aperçut au loin les silhouettes de plusieurs cerfs se découper dans l'inondation de lumière dorée. Cela le fit sourire. Les cerfs de cette forêt faisaient la fierté des Nara ce n'étaient pas des animaux comme les autres, ils étaient comme empli d'une aura singulière et ne se montrait jamais aux étrangers.

On pouvait même ressentir leur chakra, si on y prêtait bien attention.

Cependant, quelque chose perturba Shikamaru. Il plissa les yeux, incertains d'avoir bien vu l'une des silhouettes avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

L'un des cerfs était beaucoup plus grand que les autres. Beaucoup trop grand. Et ses bois étaient étrangement nombreux. Ils étaient si denses et divers que le jeune homme avait même cru voir un arbre se mouvoir. Il secoua la tête sans comprendre. Il n'avait jamais eu vent d'un tel animal auparavant...

La tentation de s'approcher un peu plus pour aller mettre au clair cette histoire – parce que, évidemment, il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait du mal voir – était très forte, mais Shikamaru ne pouvait se le permettre, devant attendre que Sakura ne se manifeste.

Éventuellement, la silhouette s'éloigna, ainsi que cette de tous les autres animaux. Le Nara finit par s'allonger par terre pour observer les nuages, comme il aimait souvent le faire.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, il entendit le grincement singulier de la porte en verre et finalement la voix de Sakura qui se faisait entendre.

« Shikamaru, j'ai fi-... Oh, il fait déjà nuit ?! »

Le Nara se redressa en arquant un sourcil. La jeune fille se tenait non loin de lui, un paquet de plante à la main, l'autre placée sur la porte de la serre, et ses yeux verts émeraudes affichaient une expression déconcertée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » dit-il. « Il fait pas nuit du tout. »

Sakura laissa la porte de la serre se fermer derrière elle et fit quelque pas sur le gazon couleur menthe, et son air confus ne la quitta pas.

« Mais... Si, » dit-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Shikamaru se releva, époussetant au passage ses vêtements et sa queue de cheval, tout en étudiant le visage de son amie et sans savoir quoi répondre.

« Il doit être 16h30 à tout casser, » dit-il en s'approchant un peu, « regarde autour de toi, il fait grand jour. »

La kunoichi se mit à regarder dans toutes les directions, ses yeux semblant chercher quelque chose qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Qu'il ne voyaient plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Shikamaru un peu nerveusement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il aurait vu un ninja perdre un peu les pédales. Leurs vies n'étaient pas destinées à être facile et certains perdaient leurs esprits après ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Sakura, « tout... Tout est bleu... »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et fixa ses yeux dans les siens pendant quelques secondes, avec un air très perdu.

« Shikamaru, toi aussi, tu es bleu, tout est bleu ! »

« Comment ça, tout est bleu ? » demanda le dénommé, qui avait rarement été aussi confus et désarçonné de toute sa vie.

« Je... Je ne vois plus aucune autre couleur, » expliqua la jeune fille en regardant vers le bas, inspectant le paquet qu'elle tenait et ses mains, « tout est découpé en... En nuances de bleus... »

Le ninja des ombres fronça les sourcils un peu plus fort, si c'était possible, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui... Mais son monde lui semblait parfaitement normal. Les couleurs de la forêt apparaissaient sans problème devant ses prunelles, y comprit celles de Sakura, de ses cheveux roses, ses yeux verts et ses vêtements rouges.

« Okay... Okay, ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette serre qui aurait pu me faire un effet de ce style ? » demanda la jeune ninja, levant les yeux vers Shikamaru. Il était clair qu'elle essayait de rationaliser ce qu'elle vivait. Elle avait l'air sincère et il ne remettait pas en doute ce qui lui arrivait, mais d'un autre côté, rien à la connaissance de Shikamaru ne produisait cet effet-là. Ceci-dit, même s'il était un génie, il ne brillait pas spécialement par ses connaissances en botaniques.

« On... On devrait peut-être demander à des membres du clan qui s'y connaissent mieux que moi. »

* * *

« Tu tiens le coup ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« Je ne suis pas blessée, tu sais, » répondit Sakura tout en le suivant, « et j'y vois encore très bien. C'est juste... Très déstabilisant. »

« J'imagine, » répondit le Nara, alors que c'était tout à fait faux. Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout ce que ça pouvait être que de voir le monde à travers une seule et unique couleur.

Si Sakura avait un peu paniqué quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait vite retrouver son calme et maintenant qu'ils approchaient le pavillon où vivaient les parents de Shikamaru, elle semblait déjà s'être un peu habituée. Enfin, c'est que le Nara pensait, puisqu'elle restait la plupart du temps silencieuse.

Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures avant de monter sur le rebord en bois qui faisait le contour de la bâtisse et d'y entrer.

« Maman ? » appela Shikamaru, guidant Sakura à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il n'était pas sûr que Yoshino soit la personne la mieux placée pour résoudre leur problème, mais Shikamaru avait l'habitude de se tourner vers elle en cas de problème, un peu comme tous les enfants, même s'il n'en était plus tout à fait un. Étant donné que la situation était pour le moins... Étrange, il lui semblait naturel de lui demander de l'aide. Elle pourrait au moins les rediriger vers un autre membre du clan, dans le pire des cas.

Sakura se mordit les lèvres en entrant. Elle reconnaissait l'intérieur typique du clan, dans un style très japonais et extrêmement traditionnel, mais les couleurs ne correspondaient pas. Le tatami beige était bleu marine, les murs en papiers de riz étaient azurins, les boiseries étaient bleus nuits... C'était déstabilisant, mais elle retrouvait une certaine logique dans ce qu'elle voyait, au moins.

« Quoi, elle est encore là, elle ?! » s'écria Yoshino avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. « Elle aurait dû être partie depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas bon de garder des gens comme elle à l'intérieur de la forêt ! »

Les lèvres de la mère de Shikamaru étaient pincées. Elle toisait Sakura avec un regard qui n'était pas haineux mais agacé.

« On a... Hum... On a rencontré un petit problème, » dit le jeune Nara en se grattant un peu nerveusement la nuque. « Dans la serre, » précisa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Yoshino en tournant un peu la tête, s'attendant au pire.

« Je pense que l'une des plantes a affecté mes yeux, » osa Sakura, s'avançant un peu pour parler, « je ne vois plus les couleurs de la même façon depuis que j'ai quitté la serre. »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? » s'exclama la jeune femme, « Pendant un instant j'ai cru que vous aviez cassé quelque chose ou dieu sait quoi ! »

« Maman, » marmonna Shikamaru, « tu dois quand même avouer que c'est bizarre, et aussi un peu handicapant pour elle... »

« Qu'elle s'estime heureuse ! » s'exclama encore Yoshino, coupant presque la parole à son fils et parlant soudainement de Sakura comme si elle n'était plus là. « Les membres de castes inférieures ne devraient pas traîner ici, c'est un lieu sacré ! »

« Elle avait une permission, » marmonna encore le ninja, plus par esprit de rébellion que par autre chose.

« Je m'en fiche, » rétorqua sa mère, « les esprits n'en ont rien à faire des permissions ! »

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de fourrer les mains dans ses poches. Sakura regarda l'échange en s'en sentant totalement exclue. À travers ses yeux, Les yeux noirs des Nara avaient désormais une teinte bleu de minuit et elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard des longs cheveux bleus de Yoshino qui s'agitaient autour d'elle quand elle bougeait.

« Si tu as un quelconque problème, je te conseil d'aller chez un médecin, nous ne pouvons rien pour toi ici, » finit-elle par dire à l'intention de la jeune fille, « Shikamaru, raccompagne là. »

* * *

« Il fallait que ça m'arrive pile quand j'ai enfin un jour de congé, » pesta Sakura.

Shikamaru cligna des yeux tant ce qu'elle avait dit semblait sortir tout droit de sa tête à lui. Ils étaient enfin sorti du domaine des Nara. Si tout s'était passé correctement, ça aurait dû être le moment où il aurait dû repartir ne rien faire. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé correctement. Il y avait ce... Ce _détail_ qui clochait. Et c'est vrai que ce n'était qu'un détail, mais c'était quand même perturbant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais aller à l'hôpital, » répondit Sakura avec un air dépité. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une maladie qui ferait voir la vie en bleu, mais je ne peux pas négliger la possibilité de son existence. J'espère que ce n'est pas le symptôme de quelque chose de grave... Ou pire, de contagieux ! »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » demanda le Nara, par acquis de conscience.

« Non, ça va, je peux y aller toute seule. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas blessée, et je vois correctement tout ce qui m'entoure... C'est juste comme si on avait déposé un filtre bleu devant mes yeux. »

Tout en parlant, elle avait commencé à observer ses mains, une fois encore, puis elle se frotta les paupières avec énergie, comme pour si ça avait pu faire partir les résidus de bleu qui s'y trouvaient.

« Hey, » fit Shikamaru en lui attrapant le poignet, « ne fais pas ça, tu vas les abîmer plus qu'autre chose. »

Sakura poussa un petit « ah » agacé et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « C'est toujours pareil, » statua-t-elle, « je suis bonne pour passer ma soirée à l'hôpital. Ça va faire drôle d'être du côté des patients pour une fois. »

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette remarque fit naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres du ninja. Il lâcha le poignet de la jeune fille, et celle-ci tourna sa tête dans sa direction, le toisant de ses grande prunelles.

« Est-ce que mes yeux ont l'air normaux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Shikamaru prit quelques secondes pour bien les observer, mais oui, ils avaient l'air tout à fait normaux. Ils étaient grands... Peut-être plus grand que dans ses souvenirs... Il remarqua également qu'ils offraient plusieurs nuances de vert, allant de l'émeraude à l'anis, en passant par la menthe. Ils étaient également parsemés de petites paillettes couleur vert d'eau... Il n'avait jamais remarqué tout cela avant.

« Ils ont l'air tout à fait normaux, » dit Shikamaru avant de se racler la gorge et de détourner le regard.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Note de l'auteure]** :D J'ai rien à dire à part que je suis toute contente de vous présenter ce deuxième chapitre (le commentaire constructif) non, sérieusement, ce chapitre est entièrement improvisé, mais je suis assez fière, XD donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Bebe - Cocaine**

 **Hasley – Colors**

 **The Chainsmokers - All We Know**

* * *

C'était un sombre jeudi matin. Le ciel était bleu, mais c'était bien la seule chose qui était de la même couleur que d'habitude pour Sakura Haruno.

Ça faisait déjà une semaine. Une semaine que les couleurs avaient disparus à ses yeux. Une semaine qu'elle ne voyait plus que du bleu.

Les deux premiers jours, ça avait été très perturbant. À chaque qu'elle battait des cils elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle avait changé de monde, qu'elle s'était téléportée dans une autre dimension. Les jours qui suivirent, elle réalisa qu'elle avait désormais du mal à se souvenir de ceux à quoi le monde ressemblait avant. Elle commençait doucement à oublier les autres couleurs.

Et depuis la veille, elle était emprise d'un grand sentiment de tristesse qui ne voulait plus la quitter.

C'était stupide. Elle voyait juste en bleu, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas pire que de voir en noir et blanc, et c'était même bien mieux que d'être aveugle. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste ?

Sakura soupira et ferma la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle trouvait que l'air été froid, comme si il allait pleuvoir.

Puis, elle se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond en lâchant un énorme soupire.

« Sakura ! » cria soudainement la voix de sa mère depuis le rez de chaussé. « Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte ! »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et se redressa, pensant que c'était sans doute quelqu'un de l'hôpital qui venait la voir.

« Dit lui d'entrer ! » cria-t-elle en retour.

Après un petit moment, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un adolescent du même âge qu'elle, arborant deux boucles d'oreilles en argent et une queue de cheval.

« Oh, bonjour Shikamaru, » fit Sakura sans se même lever pour aller l'accueillir.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant son temps pour refermer la porte et inspectant vaguement les lieux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la chambre de la jeune fille et ça lui faisait un peu drôle de se retrouver en ce lieu.

« Salut, » finit-il par répondre en s'approchant un peu d'elle, « je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Elle se recula un peu sur son lit, l'incitant à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qu'il fit. Son regard glissa sur la photographie encadrée, posée sur la table de nuit de Sakura, la représentant entourée de Naruto, de Sasuke et de son sensei.

« Je serais venu plus tôt, » continua-t-il, « mais j'étais en mission, je suis rentré seulement hier. »

« C'est gentil de prendre le temps de passer, » répondit Sakura, ses doigts jouant doucement avec l'un des pans de sa semi-robe.

« Alors ? »

« J'ai passé je sais pas combien de temps à l'hôpital mais personne n'a été fichu de trouver ce que j'avais. Résultat des courses, je vois toujours tout en bleu. »

« Merde, » murmura Shikamaru en détournant le regard.

« Je te le fais pas dire, » répondit Sakura, « au début je pensais que je pourrais vivre avec, mais ça fait déjà une semaine et... J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle. »

Le Nara pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, avec un air désolé. En réalité, il se sentait un peu coupable de ce qui était arrivé, même si il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

« C'est ma mère qui m'a dit de venir te voir en fait, » admit-il, « elle m'a dit de te dire qu'il y a eu un conseil qui s'est rassemblé pour discuter de ce qu'il t'est arrivé... »

« Quoi ? Mais je n'étais même pas au courant, » s'exclama Sakura.

« Moi non plus. Tu sais dans mon clan, les anciens font un peu les choses comme ça les chante, et parfois même sur un coup de tête... »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Est-ce qu'ils savent ce que j'ai, ou comment le soigner ? »

Shikamaru secoua vaguement la tête, ses yeux noirs fixant désormais le tapis rose sombre qui décorait la pièce. La chambre de Sakura avait un style beaucoup plus moderne que ça maison à lui. Elle avait un lit européen, quand lui dormait dans un futon, sur des tatamis.

« J'étais pas là, donc je suis pas certain de tout ce qui a été dit, mais apparemment tu serais victime d'une malédiction. »

« Je crois pas en ça, » répliqua aussi tôt le kunoichi.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et elle avait un air très sérieux. Presque agacé.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent, » répondit simplement Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. « Je peux fumer ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sakura rouvrit la grande fenêtre qui était juste au dessus de son lit et lui tendit un pot à crayon qui pouvait lui servir de cendrier. Le Nara sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et s'en alluma une, s'approchant un peu plus de la fenêtre pour ne pas enfumer la pièce.

« Merci, » dit-il en expirant la fumée, « je t'avouerais que je pourrais faire ça chez moi, mais j'en ai un peu assez de ma famille. »

La jeune fille s'adossa contre le mur et répondit simplement : « besoin d'espace ? »

« Ouais. C'est un peu oppressant chez moi. »

« Ta mère à l'air rigolote, pourtant, » dit ironiquement Sakura.

Shikamaru laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Elle est assez énergique on va dire. Et très stricte. »

« Pas d'étranger sur nos terres. »

« Pas d'étranger, » répéta Shikamaru.

Sakura avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle ressentait que le Nara était lui aussi d'humeur maussade... Eh bien... Ils étaient deux.

« Mauvaise semaine ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Il hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux tout en laissant sa tête se reposer contre le rebord de la fenêtre. De la fumée – bleu aux yeux de Sakura – s'échappait doucement de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« C'est drôle tu sais... J'ai pensé à toi toute la semaine. »

La jeune fille détourna un peu nerveusement le regard, sa poitrine se soulevant légèrement en entendant ses mots. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise des choses pareilles, mais elle était presque certaine que ce n'était qu'amicale. Pas vrai ?

« Je me demandais comment ça faisait d'être... Comme toi. »

« Comme moi ? »

« Oui... Tu sais... »

Shikamaru secoua un peu la tête comme si cela allait expliquer de quoi il parlait.

« Oh, tu veux dire faire partie d'une ''caste inférieure'', » fit Sakura avec un ton un peu froid, mimant la façon dont Yoshino avait dit cela une semaine plus tôt.

Mais Shikamaru ne sembla pas avoir compris le sous-entendu. Ce n'était pas une expression violente pour lui. Il se contente de hocher la tête en ajoutant : « Juste être toi. Être en dehors du clan des Nara... »

Il était fatigué de sa vie, à priori. Sakura pouvait comprendre, mais il y avait quand même une partie d'elle qui se sentait un peu blessée par les mots qu'il avait employé. Ce n'était pas juste, elle était ninja elle aussi...

« À part ça, parle moi de ce que tu vois... »

 **[Everything is blue.]**

« Tout est bleu. »

Le Nara hocha doucement la tête, écoutant attentivement Sakura parler. C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais été confronté avant, le fait de tout voir en une seule couleur, et il était curieux de savoir comment ça faisait.

« Dis moi plus... »

La jeune fille ramena une mèche de ses cheveux bleus derrière son oreille.

« Je ne me souviens déjà plus des autres couleurs. C'est comme si elles avaient complètement disparues de ma mémoire... »

Elle regardait le corps de Shikamaru. On voyait bien qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mission ces derniers temps. Il était plus maigre que d'habitude. Il avait l'air fatigué.

 **[You're dripping like a saturated sunrise.]**

« J'ai tout le temps froid. Je pense que c'est dans ma tête. Comme je ne vois plus aucune couleur chaude, mon corps pense qu'il fait froid. »

Elle remarqua une nouvelle cicatrice sur son poignet. Le poignet qui tenait une cigarette bleue.

 **[You're spilling like an overflowing sink.]**

« Je rêve en bleu maintenant. »

Il était égratigné, abîmé, mais il était quand même magnifique. Comme une vieille peinture dégradée par le temps. Une peinture bleu.

 **[You're ripped at every edge but you're a master piece.]**

« Ça ne fait plus aucun sens, Shikamaru. Le bleu ne veut plus rien dire pour moi. Je suis si recouverte par cette couleur que je ne sais plus ce que ça veut dire. »

 **[Everything is grey, his hair, his smoke, his drinks.]**

« Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire, » finit par dire le Nara après un moment. Sakura avait cessé de parler. Elle fixait ses pieds bleus en souhaitant de toute ses forces qu'ils redeviennent de la même couleur qu'ils étaient avant.

« Il y a toujours pire que pire, » finit-elle par répondre.

« Fait-moi voir ta photo, » dit Shikamaru avec un brin de curiosité dans la voix.

Sakura cligna des yeux, puis elle remarqua qu'il fixait quelque chose sur la table de nuit. « Oh, ça ? » fit-elle en attrapant le cadre pour le passer au Nara. « Il fait tellement partie du décors que je ne le vois même plus.

« C'est rigolo, » dit-il, « tout le monde tire la gueule, sauf toi. »

« Kakashi ne tire pas la gueule. »

« Oui mais on voit pas sa bouche. Tu es la seule qu'on voit vraiment sourire. »

Sakura haussa les épaules en regardant ailleurs. Ça lui faisait bizarre que Shikamaru s'intéresse à elle, d'un coup, comme ça. Ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps en tête à tête auparavant. Merde, c'était peut-être même la première fois qu'elle parlait à un garçon dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

« Tu souris pour quatre, » statua Shikamaru en reposant le cadre sur le lit, « je te trouve vraiment rayonnante sur cette photo. »

« M... Merci, » répondit un peu maladroitement Sakura.

« On aurait dû faire ça nous aussi... Maintenant on ne peut plus. »

La jeune fille se raidit en réalisant que Shikamaru faisait allusion à la mort d'Asuma. Elle savait que le Nara avait vraiment mal vécu la perte de son sensei, ou du moins c'était ce qu'Ino lui avait dit, car elle n'avait jamais entendu ni vu Shikamaru en parler.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Nous non plus, on ne peut plus. »

L'adolescent tourna ses yeux vers elle en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la photographie, posée entre eux, réalisant que l'un des membres de l'équipe ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe en question.

« Sasuke n'est pas mort, » dit-il un peu maladroitement, comme pour essayer de consoler Sakura.

« Il l'est pour moi, » répondit-elle froidement, « il nous a abandonné. Cette photo, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. »

Shikamaru cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point lui et Sakura étaient similaire... Dans un sens, ils avaient tous les deux perdu quelqu'un qui leur était proche, et quoi qu'il sen disaient, ils n'arrivaient pas à passer au dessus.

Il osa aventurer sa main vers celle de Sakura et la saisir doucement. La peau pâle de la kunoichi était froide. Elle leva vers lui un regard vert et interrogateur.

« Toi non plus, ça va pas fort, hein ? »

La jeune fille ne retira pas sa main, mais elle ne bougeait plus, battant des juste des cils de temps à autre.

« Aller mal, c'est tout ce que je sais faire, » dit-elle doucement.

Et Shikamaru sourit.

« C'est tout ce que je sais faire aussi. »

Sakura sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Shikamaru lui tenait la main et pourquoi il souriait.

Et pourtant, elle se mit à sourire elle aussi. Comment allait-il réagir si elle lui manifestait elle aussi de l'intérêt ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

« Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule, » murmura-t-elle, « qu'on est deux là-dedans. »

« Ouais, on est deux. Toi tu vois la vie en bleu et moi je vais sûrement crever à force de fumer comme un pompier. »

C'était triste. Vraiment, ça l'était. Et Sakura commença mentalement à lister toutes les choses qui n'allaient pas dans sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça à Shikamaru... Alors, à la place, ce fut quelque chose de très superficiel qui sortit de sa bouche.

« En plus, je cuisine très mal. J'ai essayé de faire des boulettes de nourriture énergétique pour Naruto, et elles étaient dégueulasses. »

Juste après avoir dit ça, Sakura se sentit ridicule. Ils étaient bien parti, là ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se mettait à parler de ses défauts tout d'un coup !? En plus elle avait vraiment honte de ce moment de sa vie. C'était même Sai qui l'avait forcée à reconnaître que sa bouffe était infecte. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire dans une situation pareille !

Mais Shikamaru la regarda sans broncher, sa main toujours dans la sienne, et lui dit très sérieusement : « Une fois je me suis perdu dans la foret de mon propre clan avec Chôji. On a passé toute une nuit dehors avant qu'on nous retrouve. »

Oh, c'était un concours de qui était le plus nul ? Eh bien, Sakura n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Je suis obsédée par le masque de Kakashi, chaque fois que je le regarde, je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il y en dessous, du coup je peux pas me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dit et je lui fais tout le temps répéter. »

« Quand je sais pas quoi faire dans une situation du quotidien, je cours voir ma maman. Exactement comme la semaine dernière en fait. Et aussi, je sais pas faire un nœud de cravate. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sakura pouffa de rire. Elle pouffa de rire une fois, puis une seconde fois. Puis ce fut au tour de Shikamaru.

« On est tellement nul ! »

Il avait dit ça, et elle était d'accord, mais pourtant ils étaient tous les deux en train d'en rire. Ça y est, ils riaient. C'était la première fois que Sakura riait depuis un moment. Elle resserra sa main sur celle de Shikamaru tandis qu'elle portait l'autre à sa bouche pour la couvrir alors qu'elle riait pour de vrai.

« J'avais jamais réalisé à quel point t'étais aussi nul que moi, » dit-elle entre deux rires.

« Moi non plus. »

Ils finirent par cesser de rire et se regardaient désormais dans les yeux.

Depuis ses prunelles à elle, il était si bleu... Si bleu...

« Si je pouvais échanger mes yeux avec les tiens, là, tout de suite, je le ferais. »

« Merci... »

Ils se lâchèrent naturellement la main, Shikamaru devant prendre son semblant de cendrier pour écraser la fin de sa cigarette.

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, » maugréa-t-il.

« Alors reste ici. »

La proposition de Sakura n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter... Est-ce qu'elle s'était fais de faux espoirs ? Il avait pourtant l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie et... C'était la première fois.

« Je peux pas... Je suis de corvée de baby sitting ce soir... »

« Baby sitting ? » répéta Sakura sans comprendre.

« Ma cousine veut que je m'occupe de son fils, » expliqua Shikamaru, « il vient d'avoir trois ans. Je voulais le refiler à ma mère mais elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était déjà occupée de moi pendant 17 ans et qu'elle en avait ras le bol. »

« Oh, je vois, » fit la jeune fille, « je... En fait je savais pas que t'avais une cousine... »

« Ouais, beaucoup des membres du clan restent entre eux, pourtant ma famille est plutôt grande. »

« Je crois qu'il y a plein de choses que je ne sais pas sur toi... »

Shikamaru s'avança un peu vers le bord du lit, se préparant à s'en aller. Il se mordilla légèrement les lèvres et finit par ajouter « Tu sais quoi... On devrait se revoir demain. Enfin... Si tu veux. »

Sakura cligna des yeux, ses prunelles bleues, heu non, vertes – désolée – scintillant avec stupéfaction.

« Bien... Bien sûr. Ce serait cool. »

« Cool, » répéta le Nara, un peu embarrassé. « Hum... À demain alors. »

« Attends, je te raccompagne... »

« Non, non, ne t'embête pas, je connais le chemin de la sortie. »

La jeune Haruno avait commencé à se lever, mais Shikamaru était déjà en train de se sauver et elle l'entendit saluer à nouveau sa mère dans l'autre pièce.

Elle resta immobile un moment... Est-ce que Shikamaru Nara venait vraiment de lui demander un rendez-vous ?


	3. Chapter 3

**[Note de l'auteure]** Je crois que je n'ai jamais posté une suite aussi vite XD Mais j'avais de l'inspiration alors j'en profite ahahah !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Petit Biscuit - Deep Blue Eyes**

 **greafer - Letting Go**

 **Ta-ku - We Were In Love**

* * *

Debout devant son miroir, Sakura était confrontée à un problème de taille.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'habiller. Ça avait l'air d'un problème banale, voir même ridicule, sauf que dans le cas de Sakura, si elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller, c'était parce qu'elle ne voyait plus les couleurs comme elle aurait dû les voir.

Elle plissa les yeux en tenant devant elle une grande tunique décorée d'une cercle au niveau de la poitrine. C'était rouge. Enfin, elle se souvenait que c'était rouge, sauf qu'en fait, c'était bleu maintenant. Ou en tous cas ça avait l'air bleu dans ses yeux à elle.

« Argh, » grogna-t-elle furieusement en jetant le vêtement sur le sol.

Tant pis, elle mettrait quelque chose de confortable et puis zut si les couleurs n'allaient pas ensemble. De toute façon, Shikamaru n'était pas du genre à regarder sa tenue... Pas vrai ?

Sakura renifla tout en enfilant un jean. C'était bien un jean, ça allait avec tout. Elle ne se rappelait plus quelle était la vraie couleur du T-shirt qu'elle était en train d'enfiler, mais c'était tant pis.

 _« Je vais juste voir Shikamaru, »_ se répétait-elle, _« c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne. »_

Depuis qu'elle avait eu ce truc avec ses yeux, elle sortait beaucoup moins. Certaines personnes de son entourage étaient au courant de ce qui lui arrivait, mais personne ne comprenait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Enfin... Sakura elle-même ne le comprenait pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer aux gens ce qu'elle voyait exactement.

Personne ne comprenait ce que ça faisait de tout voir en bleu.

Personne ne comprenait ce que ça faisait de se _sentir_ bleu.

Personne, sauf Shikamaru.

Sakura fit l'impasse sur le maquillage. Ça ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, vu qu'elle ne distinguait plus les teintes de far à paupières, ni les nuances de far à joues ou de font de teins. Elle aurait pu se mettre un trais d'eye liner à la rigueur... Mais non. À quoi bon ?

Elle refusait de se prendre la tête avec quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui ! Aujourd'hui, elle passait la journée avec Shikamaru !

Souriante, Sakura quitta sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas ce que le Nara lui réservait comme activité, mais elle était sûre que ça serait intéressant.

* * *

C'était une magnifique journée. Le ciel était clair, ensoleillé, et les rues étaient pleines de vie.

Ino Yamanaka avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle traversait le marcher de son village. Elle était rentrée la veille d'une mission ennuyeuse et longue loin de Konoha. Ça faisait du bien de poser à nouveau les yeux sur des choses familières, d'avoir la sensation d'être propre et l'estomac plein.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, les retours de mission la rendaient toute joyeuse. C'était ce qu'elle préférait.

Toute guillerette, la jeune fille se dirigeait donc vers un endroit qui, au fil des années, lui était devenu très familier l'enceinte du clan des Nara, et plus précisément le pavillon où vivait la famille de Shikamaru.

Machinalement, elle emprunta le chemin de pierre et traversa le jardin de style japonais pour arriver devant la maisonnette.

« Yoshino, vous êtes là ? » lança-t-elle en retirant ses chaussures avec une seule main, l'autre tenant un bouquet de fleur.

« Ino, c'est toi ? » répondit une voix depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jolie blonde entendit des bruits de pas, et lorsqu'elle se releva, ses chaussures à la main, elle vit la mère de Shikamaru apparaître après avoir poussé la porte en papier de riz.

« Tu es rentrée de mission, » s'exclama Yoshino avec un grand sourire. Elle était en train de s'essuyer les mains dans son tablier, mais elle lâcha son vêtement lorsqu'Ino se jeta ses bras.

« Je suis si contente de vous revoir ! »

« Moi aussi, Ino, » répondit la plus âgée en lui retournant l'étreinte.

Ino n'était pas du genre à montrer des signes d'affections à la moindre occasion, mais Yoshino lui avait vraiment manqué. Sa famille étant très liée à celle de Shikamaru et de Chôji, elle avait beaucoup vu cette femme durant sa vie et c'était encore plus particulièrement vrai depuis qu'elle était officiellement devenue une ninja.

Quant à Yoshino, elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir une fille et elle appréciait la touche de féminité que la Yamanaka apportait dans sa vie, espérant secrètement qu'elle serait un jour sa belle-fille.

« Je vous ai apporté des fleurs ! »

« Oh, quelle gentille attention, tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

Ino se recula pour tendre un bouquet à la Nara.

« Ce sont des œillets rouges pâles, » expliqua-t-elle, « elles symbolisent l'affection et le respect. »

« Elles seront très jolies dans la cuisine, merci beaucoup mon chaton, » répondit joyeusement Yoshino. « Oh, mais il y en une blanche, aussi ! »

Ino sourit et plongea ses mains dans le bouquet pour récupérer l'unique œillet blanc qui se noyait parmi le rouge. Ses cheveux blonds tombèrent sur sa poitrine, encadrant son visage rayonnant alors qu'elle s'exclamait : « Oups ! Celle-ci est pour Shikamaru. C'est un symbole de chance ! Me permettez vous de la lui apporter moi-même ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. »

Elle savait que Yoshino appréciait la politesse. Ça marchait à tous les coups. La mère de Shikamaru hocha positivement la tête en entrant dans la maison.

« Bien sûre ! Il est dans la foret en ce moment, probablement en train de nourrir les cerfs. »

Ino acquiesça. Elle connaissait à peu prêt la foret et n'aurait pas de mal à trouver son ami. Alors qu'elle traversait le salon, elle entendit Yoshino lui lancer : « Ne reste pas là après la tombée de la nuit, et n'oublie pas de faire une prière avant de poser le pied sur le gazon ! »

La Yamanaka répondit positivement tout en arrivant sur l'arrière de la maisonnette. Elle posa ses chaussures au sol en s'agenouilla sur le pavillon en bois, posant sa tête contre ses mains et récitant rapidement la formule conventionnelle qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle y croyait vraiment. C'était plus comme une forme de respect envers ce lieu qui n'était pas le sien. Même si elle aurait bien voulu qu'il le soit... La famille d'Ino avait beau avoir des liens important avec le clan des Nara, elle restait en dehors de ce monde. Elle le connaissait, mais elle était toujours extérieur.

Elle était même de caste inférieur, d'ailleurs. Les grands clans de Konoha étaient les Hyûga, les Nara, et les regrettés Uchiwa, mais les Yamanaka n'en faisaient pas partie.

Elle remit ensuite ses chaussures et se laissa guider par son instinct pour trouver Shikamaru. Cependant qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, après dix minutes de marche, elle entendit la voix du ninja des ombres s'élever dans les airs.

« Vas-y doucement, ils sont craintifs. »

 _« Il se parle tout seul maintenant ?! »_ fut la première chose qu'Ino pensa.

Elle fit quelques pas, poussa une grosse branche d'arbre et reconnut immédiatement la touffe de cheveux roses qui se tenait au côté de son coéquipier.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Sakura ?! »

Elle était proche de Shikamaru. Très proche même. Trop proche pour que ce soit innocent. Il tenait sa main, semblant la guider pour caresser un cerf qui se trouvait juste devant eux. Ils étaient dans une clairière où se trouvaient plusieurs de ces animaux symbolisant le clan des Nara, cependant ils fuirent tous lorsqu'Ino apparut.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses poussa un petit soubresaut de frustration en voyant les magnifiques animaux s'en aller, tandis que Shikamaru se retourna pour voir sa coéquipière avec surprise.

« Ino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il un peu maladroitement.

Il s'éloigna de Sakura qui se retourna elle aussi.

« Je suis venu te voir, vu que je viens de rentrer de mission, » répondit-elle un peu sèchement, « je croyais que les cerfs ne se montraient qu'aux membres du clans. »

Elle serra la tige de l'œillet blanc dans sa main, un sentiment de jalousie l'envahissant soudain. Elle n'en avait jamais été aussi proche, elle.

Shikamaru, cependant, sembla ne pas percevoir sa froideur, car il sourit en regardant Sakura et dit : « Il faut croire qu'ils ont un bon feeling avec elle. »

Elle lui sourit en retour, lâchant un petit rire qui agaça Ino. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce que faisait soudainement Sakura Haruno dans cette foret ou même _elle_ n'était admise que sous certaines conditions, avec _son_ coéquipier, passant du temps à faire des choses qu' _elle_ _même_ n'avait jamais faite en sa compagnie.

Oui, Ino Yamanaka était possessive. Très possessive.

Et ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Je vois, » fit-elle avec un faux sourire, « vous avez l'air de bien vous _amuser_ , tous les deux, je devrais peut-être vous laisser. »

Elle avait volontairement appuyer sur le mot « amuser », sachant pertinemment que cela mettraient les deux autres ninjas mal à l'aise et qu'ils refuseraient qu'elle s'en aille.

« Oh, non, non, non, non, » répondit subitement Shikamaru.

« Non, en fait c'est moi qui devrait vous laisser, Ino est venue spécialement pour te voir, » renchérit Sakura, « en plus, ta mère n'est même pas au courant de ma présence, je ne devrais pas être là. »

La Yamanaka était sur le point de continuer sur sa lancée, histoire de bien marquer le coup, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Lorsque Sakura avait bougé, se déplaçant vers elle pour s'éloigner de Shikamaru, son regard avait eu l'air... Perdu.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour tilter.

« Sakura, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec tes yeux ? »

La dénommée s'immobilisa et lâcha un petit « heu » surpris. Elle avait passé une si bonne après-midi qu'elle en avait oublié son problème. Shikamaru lui avait proposé d'essayer de lui montrer des cerfs, vu que la fois précédente, elle avait manifesté son désir d'en voir. Ils n'étaient pas supposés se montrer à ses yeux, mais... Tout s'était juste si bien passé ! Shikamaru avait repéré un troupeau et aucun animal n'avait fuis en la voyant arriver !

Et maintenant, Ino était là, et elle lui rappelait qu'elle voyait tout en bleu... Comment avait-elle pu le remarquer, d'ailleurs ?

La Yamanaka s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le visage pour inspecter ses prunelles sous un meilleur angle. Après tout, elle aussi elle avait suivi une formation de médecin. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi douée que Sakura, mais elle avait quand même un minimum d'habileté.

« C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, » commença Sakura qui en avait marre d'essayer de dire à son entourage ce qu'il se passait exactement.

« Tes iris sont parfaitement normal, » commenta Ino comme si elle ne l'avait même pas entendu, bougeant le visage entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée, « tu as perdu de l'acuité visuel, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Shikamaru regardait la scène avec les sourcils froncés. Il connaissait bien Ino. Elle n'était pas seulement possessive, elle était aussi jalouse, égoïste et manipulatrice à ses heures perdues. Et il n'aimait pas du tout cette façon qu'elle avait d'ausculter Sakura comme si ça avait été un mannequin.

« Elle voit tout en bleu, » trancha-t-il un peu sèchement en s'approchant d'elles.

« Comment ça, en bleu ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué, » statua Sakura en se dégageant de ses tentacules.

Ino grogna et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se tramait, mais en tous cas, Shikamaru et Sakura avaient l'air d'un seul coup beaucoup plus proches et ils ne voulaient pas lui dire ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que des choses changeaient lors de l'un de ses retours à Konoha, mais ça... Ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Très bien, si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer, laisse moi le voir par moi-même. »

Juste après avoir dis cela, Ino mis ses mains en position pour exécuter sa technique de changement de corps. Sakura n'eut pas le temps de protester, dans la seconde qui suivit, elle sentit son esprit se dissiper et être engloutis par celui de la Yamanaka, et Shikamaru dut réagir au quart de tour pour rattraper l'autre corps qui tombait, inconscient.

Ino-Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Déstabilisée, elle crut d'abords qu'elle avait changé de dimension, avant de réaliser que le décors qu'elle voyait été bien le même qu'auparavant, mais avec quelque chose de diffèrent.

Elle se frotta les paupières et fit un tour sur elle-même, laissant son regard glisser sur la couche de bleu qu'elle voyait.

« Oh wow, » murmura-t-elle.

« Alors, comment c'est ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« C'est... C'est... »

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle empruntait le corps de Sakura, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir plus froid que d'habitude.

« C'est... Horrible. »

Elle en avait assez vu, elle refit le symbole avec ses mains et regagna son corps. Sakura se sentit revenir à la vie et projetée dans sa propre enveloppe charnelle.

« Ino, » s'écria-t-elle immédiatement, « tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça ! »

« Plutôt intense, » commenta simplement la jeune fille blonde en se redressant, « et un peu flippant aussi. Qu'est-ce que t'as fais pour qu'il t'arrive ce... Enfin ça ? »

Sakura secoua un peu la tête et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« J'en sais rien, mais ça a commencé dans la serre. »

* * *

Ino avait insisté pour inspecter la serre de ses propres yeux.

« Je suis sûre que je vais tout de suite comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, » s'était-elle exclamée.

Mais Shikamaru savait qu'elle cherchait juste un prétexte pour qu'il ne reste pas seul avec Sakura. Il connaissait trop bien Ino pour se laisser avoir par son petit visage d'ange. Il savait très bien qu'elle le considérait presque comme une partie d'elle-même. Elle agissait souvent comme si Shikamaru lui appartenait d'ailleurs. Elle disait, « demain soir, on va au restaurant » ou alors « on va déplacer l'entraînement à samedi prochain », sans lui laisser, ni à lui ni à Chôji, la possibilité de négocier.

Habituellement, Shikamaru la laissait faire. Il était trop paresseux pour s'opposer à Ino, et puis, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement avec sa mère.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était diffèrent. C'était avec Sakura que le Nara voulait passer du temps, pas avec cette blonde que, certes, il aimait bien, mais qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

« C'est par là, » annonça Sakura qui se rappelait étrangement bien du chemin.

Elle escalada une racine d'arbre particulièrement imposante et se réceptionna un peu maladroitement de l'autre côté. Le fait de tout voir en bleu la gênait parfois pour jauger les distances, parce que les nuances se confondaient les unes dans les autres et elle n'était plus capable de dire où exactement se trouvait ce qu'elle voyait.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à escalader une autre racine, Shikamaru devança Sakura et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre.

Ce simple geste agaça Ino. Elle avait l'impression de se faire voler son coéquipier. Son Shikamaru. Elle était jalouse comme elle l'avait rarement été.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la serre, la Yamanaka y entra en trombe, bien décidée à trouver une explication à ce qu'il se passait. Les plantes, c'était son domaine après tout ! C'était étonnant qu'aucuns de ses deux boulets n'ait même penser à elle plus tôt, parce qu'elle était vraiment la personne idéale pour régler ce problème.

Non seulement ses techniques de ninja lui permettait de voir exactement de quel problème il s'agissait, mais en plus ses compétences en médecine et en botaniques feraient qu'obligatoirement, elle trouverait une solution.

Ino fila entre les pots de plantes avant de se retourner vers Sakura.

« Tu étais où exactement ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mais l'adolescente ne répondit pas. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, une expression abasourdie sur le visage.

« Sakura ? Ça va ? » demanda Shikamaru un peu alerté.

« Je... Je... Ça y est, je revois normalement, » bredouilla Sakura.

Les voix de Shikamaru et d'Ino s'entremêlèrent alors que les deux ninjas s'étonnaient et souriaient en même temps de cette soudaine nouvelle.

« C'est géniale ! »

« Waouw, on aurait dû revenir ici plus tôt, en fait ! »

Mais Sakura n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle frotta ses yeux pour la énième fois de la journée et bredouilla un : « attendez ». Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, tout semblait encore une fois normal, ou presque.

Les couleurs à l'intérieur de la serre étaient... Extrêmement chaudes. Des plantes grimpantes orangées et rouges montaient le long des murs de verre et les rayons dorés du soleil faisaient scintiller l'intérieur de la maison transparente, l'éclatant en d'innombrables couleurs.

« C'est magnifique, » murmura Sakura toute émue.

Shikamaru sourit avec tendresse et Ino arborait une expression neutre.

« Donc, tu es guérie ? »

Le cœur de Sakura battait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait vu aucune couleurs depuis une semaine toute entière et là... Soudainement elle revoyait le monde. Ça lui faisait du bien. Ça lui faisait physiquement du bien.

C'est pourquoi c'est avec crainte qu'elle se retourna vers la porte de la serre et la poussa doucement. Son sourire la quitta alors qu'elle portait ses yeux sur la foret environnante.

Le monde extérieur était toujours bleu.

« Non, » répondit-elle avec dépit.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Note de l'auteure]** -glisse ni vu ni connu un nouveau chapitre après un an d'attente- bonne lecture ^.^

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **ALVAN - Kangei | PitterPatter**

 **kiiara - Tennessee**

 **verzache / french (w/ sophie meiers)**

* * *

« Ce qui t'arrive ne fais absolument aucun sens, » maugréa Ino avec une mine presque dégoutté en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Sakura prit un air désolé et décida de retourner à l'intérieur de la serre. Elle se laissa tomber assise sur une chaise, au milieu des fleurs et cligna des yeux, profitant du fait que pour une fois, elle voyait le monde en couleur.

« J'aimerais dire que j'ai une explication, » murmura Shikamaru en s'approchant d'elle, « mais j'en ai aucune. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi... ? »

Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissa son front tomber sur ses mains. Shikamaru s'accroupit en face d'elle et chercha son regard sous ses cheveux roses.

« Hey, ça va aller, » dit-il doucement, « on va trouver où est le problème. »

Ino se sentit soudainement de trop. Elle détourna les yeux avec embarras, légèrement agacée. Tout ce mélo-dramatisme pour si peu ? C'est bon, elle avait vu à travers les yeux de Sakura et elle était pas morte non plus. C'est vrai que c'était perturbant mais ce n'était pas non plus horrible. Elle n'allait pas mourir ou quoi que ce soit, en tout cas ça semblait peu probable.

Et puis Ino n'était vraiment pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur quoi que ce soit.

« Ressaisis-toi, bubble-gum, tu fais tout un cinéma pour rien, là. »

Shikamaru la regarda en secouant la tête, comme s'il disait implicitement : « Mais ça va pas, pourquoi tu lui dis un truc pareil ? Tu vois pas qu'elle est pas bien ? » Et Sakura restait silencieuse, dans sa position de statue grecque.

« Allez, c'est bon, » s'énerva encore la blonde, « tu vas pas chialer quoi. »

Cette fois-ci, Shikamaru la fusilla du regard.

« Ino ! »

« Mais c'est vrai, regarde là ! Tu trouves pas qu'elle en fait un peu beaucoup pour ce qui lui arrive ?! Si encore elle était aveugle, je dirais pas, mais là elle va bien ! »

« **Je ne vais pas bien !** »

Sakura s'était redressée si soudainement que Shikamaru avait sursauté. Raide sur sa chaise, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses, elle jetait à Ino un regard acerbe, les yeux rougis. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle n'était pas loin et le cœur du Nara se serra en voyant son visage si triste.

Loin d'être impressionnée, Ino dodelina des épaules en faisant bouger ses longs cheveux blonds, et elle lança avec une ironie froide : « Oh oui, excuse moi, princesse, c'est vrai que tu vois tout en bleu, quel drame ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que de vivre avec, » rétorqua Sakura, élevant le ton, sa voix raisonnant dans la serre.

« Non, c'est vrai que ça doit être difficile ! Certainement même plus difficile que de perdre son sensei, par exemple ! »

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration choquée. Ça, c'était Ino tout craché : toujours aller dans les extrêmes et sans aucune finesse. Rien que de repenser à la mort d'Asuma avait donné la nausée au Nara qui se redressa tant bien que mal en s'accrochant à une étagère.

« Ferme-là Ino, tu vas beaucoup trop loin, » cria-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

Ce fut au tour de la Yamanaka d'afficher une expression outrée. Elle semblait prête à exploser lorsqu'elle rétorqua en pointant Sakura du doigt :

« Elle veut toujours qu'on la plaigne, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a vécu au juste ? Rien du tout ! Elle n'a perdu personne dans sa vie ! Elle a même un petit job tranquille à l'hôpital parce que c'est la chouchoutte de l'hokage ! »

Pour un peu et Shikamaru lui aurait envoyé un pot de fleur sur la figure. Attaquer Sakura sur le seul point qu'elle maîtrisait – la médecine – en l'accusant de ne pas avoir de vrais talents mais de simplement être amie avec les bonnes personnes, c'était définitivement mesquin.

« C'est pas parce que mes problèmes ont l'air moins grave que ceux des autres que je n'ai pas le droit d'être malheureuse ! » s'écria Sakura du tac ou tac, s'adressant directement à Ino, alors que celle-ci l'avait ignoré.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien et leva les yeux au ciel avec un agacement ostentatoire.

« Elle a raison, » ne put s'empêcher de renchérir Shikamaru, « tu pourrais essayer de comprendre les autres, au lieu de les juger sans cesse. »

Immédiatement, la jolie blonde porta une main sur sa poitrine avec un air outré.

« Moi, _essayer_ de comprendre les autres ? Je te rappel que je suis capable d'entrer dans leur esprit ! Si il y a bien quelqu'un capable de _comprendre les autres,_ comme tu dis, c'est moi ! »

Shikamaru ne répondit rien et ravala sa frustration. Comment elle faisait pour toujours avoir le dernier mot ? Il l'aimait bien, mais c'était dingue ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer la plupart du temps. Ino était trop égocentrique, quoi qu'elle en dise.

Il se tourna plutôt vers Sakura qui semblait au bord des larmes.

« Je veux rester ici, » dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Shikamaru sentit quelque chose se mouvoir dans sa poitrine. Comment dire non à ces grands yeux verts et humides ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Ino lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« Tu es folle ou quoi ? Nous sommes sur une terre sacrée qui n'est pas la notre, on ne doit jamais rester ici une fois la nuit tombée si on ne fait pas partie du clan ! » Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers le Nara en espérant lui faire entendre raison « Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne peut pas rester, les membres du clan et surtout les anciens ne le permettront jamais de toute manière ! »

« On est pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, » rétorqua immédiatement Sakura en ne lâchant pas Shikamaru des yeux.

Son regard jongla entre elles deux, et il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Quoi qu'il choisisse, l'une de ses deux filles seraient déçue par ce qu'il dirait. Ino était une petite peste, c'est vrai, mais elle restait sa coéquipière, il ne voulait pas se brouiller avec elle... Cependant, il appréciait Sakura et ne voulait vraiment, mais alors là vraiment pas qu'elle soit triste ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

Un peu gêné d'être fixé de la sorte, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et marmonna négligemment : « Ben... De toute façon personne sait qu'elle est là, donc... »

« Quoi ! » s'écria aussitôt Ino. « Tu l'as fait rentrer en cachette ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Il détourna le regard nerveusement. Il savait que sa réponse serait ridicule mais pourtant elle était vrai, et il remua à peine les lèvres lorsqu'il répondit : « Ma mère l'aime pas. »

Sakura ne bougea pas d'un cil, consciente que c'était bel et bien le cas.

Ino, quant à elle, ouvrit des yeux tout rond, sidérée d'entendre son coéquipier lui servir une excuse aussi débile. Et depuis quand il désobéissait à sa mère, d'abords ? Et puis, Yoshino devait bien avoir une bonne raison...

« Ben tu m'étonnes qu'elle ne l'aime pas ! Elle est d'une caste inférieure, elle peut pas s'inviter dans ta foret comme bon lui semble ! »

Sakura grogna, détestant la façon qu'avait Ino de parler comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle se pencha un peu en avant avec les sourcils froncés, mais resta silencieuse.

« C'est pas du tout ce qu'elle fait, » répliqua Shikamaru.

« J'espère au moins qu'elle a prié avant de venir ! » continua la Yamanaka en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses leva soudainement des yeux interrogatif vers le Nara.

« Prier... ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement pas du tout au courant de cette coutume.

Shikamaru prit une mine très embêtée, se rendant compte qu'il avait complètement évasé cette partie du rituel. En même temps, d'habitude ce n'était pas lui qui s'occupait de faire rentrer des étrangers sur leur domaine.

Il tourna la tête vers Ino qui était toute pâle et les regardait comme si ils étaient les derniers des demeurés.

« Non mais en fait vous faites n'importe quoi, c'est ça le principe ? » dit-elle d'un ton presque neutre, complètement dépitée.

« Ino, je crois pas vraiment que-... » tenta vaguement Shikamaru, avant que la blonde ne lui coupe la parole.

« Peu importe ce que tu crois ou ce que tu crois pas, imbécile, » s'emporta-t-elle, « il y a des règles, il y a un système, tu peux pas juste prendre ce qui te convient et laisser le reste ! »

Il allait répliquer, mais Ino lui tourna le dos dans un geste très théâtrale. Il eut juste le temps de l'entre lâcher : « Putain, j'y crois pas. » et elle quitta la serre sans se retourner.

Elle était partie. Le cœur un peu palpité, Shikamaru lâcha une grande expiration avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir fauté, et d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac par sa mère. Oui, il se sentait vraiment comme un gosse, là, tout de suite.

* * *

« Stupides, ils sont stupides, » maugréa Ino en quittant la serre. Évidemment, ils avaient offensé les dieux, que pouvait-elle y faire elle, une simple mortelle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que certaines personnes puissent agir de façon aussi inconsidérée. Avec rage, elle poussa la fine branche d'un arbre sur son chemin, enjambant une grosse racine.

Ils voulaient être tous les deux tous seuls ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle les laisserait tout seul ! Quand elle pensait à la façon dont Shikamaru regardait Sakura... Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle avant. Sakura était sa rivale à elle ! C'était elle qui avait un lien avec elle et maintenant... Maintenant ils se retrouvaient à faire des chose _sans elle_. C'était inconcevable.

Enragée par une jalousie qu'elle ne voulait pas reconnaître, Ino se prit les pieds dans une plante... Ou une racine. Elle n'était pas sûre. Elle s'écroula de tout son long sur l'herbe verte. Ses longs cheveux tombèrent en masse devant elle alors qu'elle maugréait. Elle releva la tête avec un air grognon, poussant sa crinière de côté, et elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était pas du tout où elle pensait être.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Sous ses yeux ébahit se trouvait des créatures qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, semblables à de grands oiseaux, mais dont le corps était ronds. Ils étaient beaucoup plus grands qu'elle, et leur yeux semblaient vides d'émotions.

Là, dans la clairière, ils sautillaient en formant une ronde. Certains avec une petite feuille sur leur tête et semblaient tâcher de la garder en équilibre. Ino aurait pu trouver le spectacle mignon si cela n'avait pas été extrêmement surprenant. Elle était une ninja, elle avait voyagé aux quatre coins du globes et pourtant... Elle n'avait jamais vu de telles choses.

Ébahie, Ino se releva en essayant de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Elle ne savait pas si ses créatures étaient agressives ou non, et elle n'avait pas d'armement de ninja sur elle, certainement pas dans la forêt des Nara...

Ils ressemblaient à des poussins... Leurs ailes étaient minuscules. Certains tenaient de petites choses entre ces dîtes ailes, telles que des champignons ou ce qui ressemblait à des cailloux. On aurait dit des grosses peluches. Ino recula prudemment en se disant que cela ne servait à rien de paniquer car, avec leurs corps potelé comme des buddhas, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire grand mal...

Elle allait se retourner lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'un d'eux avait subitement rivés ses yeux dans sa direction. Mince, elle ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à une potentielle menace.

Coincée entre deux buissons, Ino se figea, le regard aiguisé comme celui d'un félin, tâchant d'avoir l'air d'une prédatrice, de quelqu'un à qui il ne valait pas mieux se frotter. Peu importe ce que c'était, elle allait faire face comme la guerrière qu'elle était.

Le gros oiseau fit un bon sur place. Puis un autre, accompagné d'un piaillement. Un petit « tweet » qu'il répéta, jusqu'à ce que tous les autres oiseaux stoppent leur ronde et regarde dans sa direction.

Ils avaient beau avoir l'air plutôt mignon, Ino sut qu'elle ne pourrait ni les rester, ni les affronter lorsqu'ils commencèrent à tous rouler bouler sur leur corps tout rond dans sa direction. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cris d'effrois, par instinct, avant de courir à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit pour la prière et les autres rituels de ton clan ? » demanda Sakura tout en s'agenouillant au sol.

Shikamaru venait de lui apporter un tatami qu'elle déroula par terre, dans un coin reculé de la serre. Elle poussa au passage une flopée de feuille qui dépassait d'une étagère. Le sol était un peu poussiéreux, mais ça ferait l'affaire, pensa-t-elle en saisissant un sac de couchage typique de leur mission.

« J'sais pas, » marmonna l'autre adolescent, « ça avait pas d'importance pour moi... »

« Ça a l'air d'en avoir pour Ino... » murmura Sakura en regardant mélancoliquement sa nouvelle couchette.

« Le clan Nara a un million de traditions toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, » répondit Shikamaru en soupirant, « une de plus, une de moins... Je pense pas que ça change quoi que ce soit, tu sais... »

Sakura se gratta machinalement le bout du nez tout en regardant avec un certain intérêt le sac de couchage bleu nuit sous ses genoux. Elle maudit intérieurement le fait qu'il soit de cette couleur là, elle ne voulait plus jamais voir une seule nuance de bleu de toute sa vie ! Sans regarder son coéquipier ninja, elle murmura : « Et si Ino avait raison... Et j'avais offensé les dieux à cause de mon comportement... ? »

À ces mots, Shikamaru hausse les sourcils. Il se redressa de l'étagère contre laquelle il était appuyé et s'approcha de la ninja aux cheveux roses. Il s'agenouilla délicatement à côté d'elle, tout en se mordillant un peu nerveusement les lèvres. Il voulait juste qu'elle se sente bien, il n'aimait pas la voir mélancolique. C'est pourquoi il trouva le courage de lui passer une main réconfortante sur le dos.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire pour aider Sakura, tout en restant honnête et fidèle à ce qu'il pensait pour de vrai. Choisissant soigneusement ses mots, il finit par dire : « Je crois pas vraiment à tout ces trucs tu sais... Je veux dire, les divinités, et tout ça... »

Sakura redressa doucement la tête sans pour autant regarder Shikamaru. Elle n'y avait jamais trop cru non plus, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème physique avec ses yeux, en témoignaient la flopée de test médicaux qu'elle avait passé. Si son problème n'était pas d'origine divine, cela voulait dire que c'était purement psychologique... Et cette explication ne plaisait pas du tout à Sakura. Elle préférait encore s'imaginer qu'une entité supérieur l'avait maudite.

« Mais tu sais, » reprit Shikamaru, « si il y a bel et bien un... Un truc qui t'a fait ça... Je veux dire si c'est pas une raison biologique, c'est sûrement pas relié au clan des Nara. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Sakura en osant enfin regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« C'est pas parce que ma mère ne t'aime pas que tu es complètement incompatible avec le clan, » répondit-il en riant, sa main toujours posée sur le dos de la jeune fille. « Les cerfs t'ont laissé les approcher aujourd'hui... Ils ne font jamais ça avec les étrangers... »

Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas très bien, le cœur de Sakura s'emballa et elle sentit ses joues rosir. Elle était très proche de Shikamaru... Et ils étaient à nouveau tous les deux, seuls. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était presque contente qu'Ino ait fichue le camp. Comme ça elle pouvait à nouveau avoir le sentiment qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se produire, et qui pourtant se produisait. Et c'était encore plus incroyable que de voir la vie en bleu.

« Je me sens spéciale, » osa dire la kunoichi, tout en se sentant un peu idiote de dire quelque chose d'aussi aléatoire.

Mais Shikamaru ne sembla pas trouver ça ridicule. Il sourit et répondit : « Sakura... Tu es spéciale. »

« Je le suis ? »

« Oui, » dit le Nara avec un très léger rire, « et pas seulement parce que tu as ce... Truc bizarre avec tes yeux. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle se sentait à la fois mal à l'aise et excitée. Mal à l'aise parce qu'elle avait presque l'impression de quémander les compliments, mais excitée parce que quelqu'un de la classe et de l'intelligence de Shikamaru semblait s'intéresser de plus en plus à elle.

« Tu sais... » commença alors le Nara, « je pense que la première fois où je t'ai vraiment remarqué, c'est quand tu t'es battue contre Ino pour devenir Genin... »

Sakura laissa échapper un petit « mh » gêné en se rappelant de cette période de sa vie où des combats tellement impressionnant avaient eu lieu entre les autres ninjas débutant, alors qu'elle...

« C'était un match nul, » dit-elle froidement.

« Oui, » acquiesça Shikamaru, « à l'époque, je dois t'avouer que j'ai été impressionné de te voir tenir tête à Ino. Tu avais l'air d'avoir un caractère bien trempé. »

Sakura resta silencieuse. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se rappeler de la jeune fille qu'elle avait été autrefois. Une personne au fort tempérament, complètement folle de Sasuke Uchiwa pour une raison qui lui était encore à ce jour inconnue.

« Mais après, je me suis rendue compte que tu étais beaucoup plus que ça, » contina Shikamaru. « Tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuves – peu importe ce qu'Ino en dit – et pourtant tu as su faire face. Tu es une ninja renommée, un médecin très efficace, tu es lucide, perspicace, douce... »

« Douce ? » répéta la jeune fille en clignant des yeux. C'était bien le dernier adjectif auquel elle s'attendait venant de sa part. Elle ne se voyait pas comme douce du tout. Et pourtant, Shikamaru hocha la tête.

« La façon dont tu as touché l'un des cerfs tout à l'heure... Tu étais si délicate. On aurait dit que tu allait poser tes doigts sur une statue de cristal. »

Sakura remua des épaules, un peu embarrassée. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ce qu'il remarque ce genre de chose, à ce qu'il la voit de cette façon là... Ça la changeait de Naruto qui semblait toujours avoir du mal à saisir sa féminité, ou encore Sai qui lui aussi la faisait plus se sentir comme un boulet de canon qu'un être doté de sensibilité.

« Shikamaru, » commença-t-elle doucement, « pourquoi... »

C'est alors qu'un cris strident se fit entendre, venant de la foret, la coupant dans sa phrase.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Note de l'auteure]** Coucou à tous, merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les follows :D vous êtes des amours ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai tellement hâte d'écrire la suite, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer ! J'ai mis tellement longtemps avant de trouver une alchimie pour ce couple, de trouver le petit truc qui fait qu'il fonctionne, et j'ai l'impression d'y être arrivée (enfin je crois xD dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire!)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 **Playlist**

Sparillow - Differences | PitterPatter

Stalgia - Euphoria

* * *

 _C'est alors qu'un cris strident se fit entendre, venant de la foret, la coupant dans sa phrase._

Aussitôt, leurs sens de ninja se mirent en alerte. Oubliant complètement la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu, Shikamaru se redressa.

« C'était... » commença Sakura.

« Ino ! » termina Shikamaru.

De tous les sons existant, celui-ci étaient l'un de ceux qui lui glaçait le plus le sang. Ino était sa quo-équipière, il avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves avec elle. Ils avaient connu la guerre ensemble, la mort de leur sensei et tant d'autres choses... Bien que Shikamaru n'était pas toujours d'accord avec elle, il était entraîné pour être en alerte, et pour réagir au quart de tour quand il l'entendait crier.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la faire crier comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle. Après tout, ils étaient juste dans une foret. En tant que ninja, ils avaient déjà dû passer de longues heures dans des endroits bien moins amicaux que celui-ci.

D'un geste souple, Shikamary se leva, et resserra l'élastique autour de sa queue de cheval en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la serre. Sakura, encore un peu déboussolée, se leva elle aussi, mais sa tunique s'était accrochée à un pends de l'étagère, ce qui la retint dans son mouvement. Elle retomba à genoux alors que le Nara vérifiait qu'il avait bien ses kunais sur lui.

« Aucune idée, » répondit-il, « mais je n'aime pas ça du tout, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe ! »

Sakura sentit une certaine frustration à le voir s'en aller de façon aussi déterminée alors qu'il avait un parfait tête à tête juste avant. Tirant un peu la moue, elle tenta de réprimer la petite voix jalouse dans sa tête alors qu'elle se levait finalement et tâchait de suivre Shikamaru, un peu désemparée.

« Ino est une ninja, » tenta-t-elle un peu maladroitement, « elle doit sûrement pouvoir faire face, quoi que cela soit. »

Mais Shikamaru avait déjà le regard dirigé vers la sortie. Ses sourcils froncés démontraient le sérieux qui l'avait envahit.

« C'était un cris de détresse. Je la connais presque par cœur et crois moi, quelque chose ne va pas. »

Sans plus tarder, il quitta la serre, alors que Sakura, impuissante, le suivait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait.

« Shikamaru, att-... » commença-t-elle avant de se couper au beau milieu de sa phrase. À peine avait-elle mis un pied au dehors de la serre que le monde redevint bleu, et cela lui fit un tel choque qu'elle avait littéralement eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui jeter quelque chose au visage.

Son corps avait naturellement eut un mouvement de recule, refusant de mettre les pieds dans ce monde où quelque chose n'allait pas, si bien que c'était comme si elle avait rebondie sur une surface invisible en voulant passer le pas de la porte. Surprise, elle lâcha un son apeuré et tomba à genoux, ses mains se dirigeant naturellement vers son visage.

Shikamaru, déjà plusieurs mètres devant, se retourna en entendant la voix de Sakura. Un nouveau cris de la part d'Ino se fit entendre à ce moment précis, ce qui fit que le Nara se tourna à nouveau vers l'origine de ce bruit, avant de faire face à Sakura de nouveau. Un peu paniqué, il ne semblait pas savoir vers laquelle des deux il devait se précipiter.

Après quelques secondes à faire la toupie, Shikamaru se reprit en main et tâcha d'agir professionnellement. Il se dirigea vers Sakura pour au moins l'aider à se relever avant de courir au secours de sa quo-équipière.

Celle-ci, à genoux par terre, les mains sur les tempes, ne pouvait s'empêcher de plisser les yeux en redressant la tête. Elle écarta ses cheveux bleus de son front. Le soleil bleu l'aveuglait. Et dans le contre-jour, elle vit Shikamaru s'approcher d'elle. Quelque chose fit alors tilt en elle. Elle était là, par terre. Elle le ralentissait. Elle était un boulet. Quand il lui apparut, la lumière dans le dos, elle avait presque l'impression de voir Sasuke... Quand ils étaient en mission, il fallait sans cesse que l'un de ses coéquipiers l'aide. Combien de fois Kakashi l'avait-il tout bonnement attrapé pour la mettre loin du combat ?

C'est avec le profond sentiment d'être un poids qu'elle attrapa la main tendue et se releva.

Shikamaru ne s'attarda pas plus que ça. Une fois qu'elle était debout, il se lança entre les arbres. Sakura, elle, fut incapable de bouger pendant de longues secondes. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait : _« Mais enfin, comment as-tu osé avoir un espoir quelconque. »_

Ce n'était pas une question de caste. Ce n'était pas non plus à cause de son problème de bleu, comme Ino l'avait suggéré. Non, si elle ne pouvait pas être avec Shikamaru, c'était simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur d'un homme de sa prestance. Il était intelligent, tellement intelligent que beaucoup pensaient qu'il allait devenir le prochain hokage (un rival de plus pour Naruto). Il était un ninja extrêmement doué, professionnel, et en plus... Il était prévenant. Attentif. Ino criait, il s'élançait à son secours. Il était capable de deviner rien qu'à l'intensité de son cris si la situation était grave ou non.

Sakura n'était tout simplement pas assez bien pour lui.

Elle repensa aux moments de complicités qu'ils avaient partagé ces deux derniers jours et se demanda pourquoi diable il s'était intéressé à elle. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était spéciale... Il lui avait dit qu'elle était douce... Ouais, okay. N'empêche que là, ce n'était pas vers elle qu'il courrait.

* * *

« Shikamaru, court, » cria Ino lorsqu'elle aperçut le Nara qui se précipitait vers elle. Loin de lui réserver un accueil chaleureux, elle lui attrapa le poignet et le força à changer de direction.

« Qu'est-ce que... » eut-il tout juste le temps de dire, alors que des dizaines de boules jaunes sortirent d'entre les arbres et les buissons, roulant vers eux à toutes vitesses. Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il avait juste compris que ces trucs leur fonçaient droit dessus. Ino lui lâcha le poignet, et il courut tant bien que mal tout en jetant parfois des coups d'oeil en arrière pour essayer d'analyser la situation.

« Ino, explication ! » hurla-t-il tout en courant. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les branches craquer sous le poids des créatures, et l'herbe s'aplatir, ce qui n'aidait pas à calmer sa panique.

« C'est une blague ! » rétorqua la blonde, « comment tu veux que j'explique ça ! C'est la foret Nara, je te ferais dire, pas Yamanaka ! »

« Mais c'est quoi ces trucs ? Tu les as vu où ? » insista-t-il.

« J'sais pas, dans une clairière, on aurait dit des oiseaux ! »

« Des oi-... » commença Shikamaru, incrédule. Il se stoppa dans sa phrase lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait voir la silhouette de Sakura au loin qui venait vers eux. « Merde, » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

« Sakura, bouge toi, » cria Ino avec verve alors qu'ils s'approchaient à toute vitesse.

Il fallait agir vite. Aucun arbres n'étaient assez grand pour pouvoir s'y réfugier et Shikamaru ne pouvait que se fier à ce qu'il entendait pour deviner combien d'ennemis se trouvaient là. À l'oreille, il y en avait bien trop pour pouvoir utiliser sa technique des ombres. Ils bougeaient trop vite de toute façon. Mais sans aucune autre possibilité, Shikamaru décida de se retourner et de faire face. Sakura avait du mal à se déplacer car les couleurs se mélangeaient dans ses yeux, et il se devait de la protéger.

Courageusement, il s'arrêta à environs 3 mètres de Sakura et se retourna. Cette dernière, toute confuse, n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir. Shikamaru sortit alors un kunai et la grosse boule jaune qui se trouvait devant lui se déplia pour devenir un gigantesque oiseau en forme de poire qui le fixa avec des yeux ronds et inexpressif.

Ino continua à courir, et elle réalisa soudain que les oiseaux avaient ralentis le pas. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, ils n'essayèrent pas de l'écraser. Au contraire, ils roulaient de plus en plus doucement et se rassemblèrent naturellement autour de Sakura. Ils formèrent un cercle autour d'elle et bien que Shikamaru en face partie, elle était au centre.

« C'est quoi ces créatures ? » demanda la pauvre kunoichi, réalisant qu'ils avaient tous leurs corps tourné vers elle.

« Aucune idée, » répondit Shikamaru, « soit prête à combattre, on ne sait pas si ils sont agressifs ou pas. »

Sakura, cependant, était trop intriguée pour se mettre en position de combat. Les bras rabattu vers elle, elle se contentait de regarder un peu bêtement ces étranges créatures. Bien qu'ils se ressemblaient, elle nota tout de suite certaines différences entre les individus, non pas morphologiques mais plutôt sociales, puisque certains avaient des objets entre leurs ailes ou des petites feuilles sur la tête.

« Ils ont l'air d'avoir une identité propre, » murmura-t-elle.

« Ils m'ont pris en charge sans prévenir, » s'exclama alors Ino qui était en dehors du cercle, « faites attention ! »

« Sakura ! » s'écria alors Shikamaru avant de lui lancer un kunai pour qu'elle puisse se défendre.

Mais la pauvre Haruno était trop abasourdie par la situation. Le kunai lui frappa le bras avant de rebondir par terre. Elle lâcha un petit « oh » de surprise, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout à la hauteur, comme d'habitude. Mais en même temps... Ils n'avait pas l'air si menaçant, pas vrai ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de ramasser le kunai, et ce même lorsque les oiseaux ressérèrent le cercle en s'approchant d'elle. Shikamaru, en les voyant s'approcher de plus en plus, tenta d'en frapper un de son poing, mais sa force lui fut comme renvoyée dans son propre bras, rebondissant mollement contre le corps tout mou de l'oiseau. Shikamaru fut bizarrement projeté vers l'arrière, et il tomba au sol avec la drôle d'impression de ne pas pouvoir se relever, d'être comme incapable de bouger pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Merde, » pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas la protéger. Il voulait tourner la tête pour voir où était Ino mais il ne le pouvait même pas.

Cette dernière se jeta auprès de son coéquipier sans pour autant cesser d'observer avec crainte ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les oiseaux avaient complètement rompus leur cercle et certains d'entre eux s'approchaient très près de Sakura.

« Bonjour ? » osa-t-elle un peu bêtement. La créature en face d'elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, sans émettre aucuns signes d'agressivité. Sakura sentit alors quelque chose la toucher. Elle tourna son visage pour voir qu'une oiseau un peu plus petit que les autres lui tâtait la tête avec sa petite aile. Tâchant de rester calme, la kunoichi s'osa à toucher son corps.

« Oh, » dit-elle doucement, un peu émerveillée « c'est tout doux. »

Ino avait la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'elle prenait le pouds de Shikamaru. Ce dernier, incapable de bouger, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle répondit alors : « J'en sais rien. On dirait qu'ils font une séance de papouille. »

Aussi bizarre que cela sonnait, ça semblait être vrai. Les oiseaux « pokaient » simplement Sakura, la chatouillant par moment, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tout en touchant leur toutes petites ailes.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air méchant ! » dit-elle, soulagée, alors que l'un d'eux lui tendis un champignon qu'il tenait jusque là. « Merci, » fit-elle en souriant.

« C'est dingue, » susurra Ino, les sourcils froncés. Elle fut obligée de quitter la scène des yeux car elle devait aider Shikamaru à se redresser. Le Nara tourna la tête dès qu'il le put pour voir la scène de ses propres yeux.

« Mais comment... » commença-t-il, confus.

Sakura tourna la tête vers lui, le petit champignon entre les mains. « Ils ont l'air intelligent, » dit-elle, « ils ont tous une personnalité bien définie, ils utilisent des marques de distinctions. Ça prouve qu'ils sont intelligents. Si ils avaient voulu être agressif, ils auraient eu des armes fabriquées par eux-mêmes. Je pense qu'on a rien à craindre. »

Shikamaru en resta bouche bée. Elle avait pas besoin de son aide. Elle semblait très bien gérer la situation. Mais c'est alors que l'un d'entre eux se mit à tirer avec insistance sur la manche de Sakura.

« Oh, » dit-elle, « non, lâche ça, c'est à moi, c'est mon vêtement. »

Mais l'oiseau continuait insistant fermement. Un autre attrapa l'un des pans de sa tunique et le releva. Bientôt, les oiseaux travaillèrent à l'unisson pour déshabiller la pauvre kunoichi.

« Eh ! Arrêtez ça ! » protesta-t-elle. Mais il était impossible de les en empêcher. Derrière leur apparente mollesse, ils semblaient posséder une force herculéennes. Shikamaru avait les yeux écarquillés, et, par pudeur, il détourna la tête alors que l'Haruno se retrouvait en sous-vêtement.

Ino semblait elle aussi complètement désemparée. Elle regarda la scène sans oser intervenir. Sakura se retrouva vite nue, se couvrant timidement la poitrine et le bas du corps comme elle le pouvait. L'un des oiseaux avait placé sa tunique rouge (qu'elle voyait bleu) sur sa petite tête jaune, et il partit au petit trot, disparaissant entre les arbres. Sakura le regarda s'éloigner avec ce qui lui appartenait. Puis, les autres suivirent et finalement, ils disparurent tous dans les bois, laissant la pauvre kunoichi nue, assise dans l'herbe.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » questionna alors Ino, formulant à voix haute la question que tout le monde se posait.

* * *

« Quand j'étais gamin, on m'a raconté des trucs sur la foret de mon clan, » dit Shikamaru, « mais pour être honnête, j'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention à ses histoires... Ça m'a jamais vraiment intéressé. »

Sakura l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, assise sur son futon, dans la serre, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Elle avait caché le bas de son corps nus sous les couvertures, et pour ce qui était de sa poitrine, elle portait désormais la veste verte de Shikamaru.

« Je suppose qu'ils t'ont pas parlé de gros oiseaux qui s'amusent à voler les vêtements des gens, » fit amèrement Ino qui ne semblait pas très heureuse d'être embarquée dans une histoire comme celle-ci.

Shikamaru secoua la tête, et la Yamanaka soupira. « Je suis sûre que tout ça, c'est parce qu'elle a pas prié avant d'entrer dans la foret. Je respecte la tradition, moi ! Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait toujours moi qui devrait avoir des problèmes pour ce que les autres font mal. »

Sakura se sentait mal. C'était à cause d'elle tout ça. À cause d'elle qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans cette situation.

« Je vais tenter d'aller te chercher des vêtements, Sakura, » dit fermement Ino, « mais saches que tu auras une dette éternelle envers moi ! Enfin, si j'arrive à sortir de cette putain de foret. »

Et sans plus, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la serre alors que Shikamaru lui lançait machinalement : « Si tu n'es pas revenue d'ici deux heures, je pars à ta recherche. »

« Oui oui, » dit distraitement la blonde avant de partir.

Une fois de plus, Shikamaru et Sakura se retrouvaient en tête à tête. Mais cette fois-ci, la pauvre ninja se sentait extrêmement gênée. Elle garda la tête posée sur ses deux genoux sans rien dire. Shikamaru ne sembla pas oser s'approcher trop d'elle et prit place sur une chaise, pas trop loin de son futon.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas de ta faute. »

Le Nara renifla et se gratta le nez avec le revers du poignet. Tout ça, ça faisait beaucoup d'agitation, et il était heureux de retrouver du calme. La nuit commençait à tomber et il songea à allumer les lampions bientôt, alors que les chants des grillons commençaient à se faire entendre.

« Je sais pas, » dit-il, « tout ça, ça craint, c'est tout. »

Sakura se mordilla les lèvres et replaça la couverture sur ses hanches.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi d'être désolée... C'est comme si... Comme si j'attirais naturellement les ennuies. »

Shikamaru osa redresser son regard vers elle. Elle avait l'air si triste, ses grands yeux verts évitant son regard. Ça lui faisait drôle de la voir porter sa veste à lui, d'ailleurs, mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser. Ça laissait quand même voir une bonne partie de la peau blanche de Sakura, et si il paraît sur ce terrain, la situation pourrait vite devenir très malaisante.

« On va trouver ce qui t'arrive... » dit-il en essayant d'être rassurant. « Ino est sur le coup aussi maintenant, elle sera peut-être plus douée que nous deux pour trouver une solution. »

Sakura tiqua. « Oui, » dit-elle, « Ino est... Elle est perspicace. »

« Disons qu'elle a pas peur de se débrouiller, » répondit Shikamaru. « Et puis, elle est pas paresseuse comme moi, » ajouta-t-il en riant.

La ninja sentit comme une lourdeur s'amener avec le nom de la Yamanaka. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'Ino était une bien meilleure guerrière qu'elle, et cela ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point elle était médiocre.

« Oui, elle... Elle est énergique, » fit-elle en essayant de ne pas se sentir trop mal. C'est vrai qu'après tout, Ino n'était pas qu'une peste. Elle était serviable, dans une certaine mesure. Elle allait lui chercher des vêtements, par exemple.

Shikamaru dut s'apercevoir de l'amertume dans l'esprit de son amie, car il répondit : « Je sais qu'elle est difficile à vivre parfois, mais c'est vraiment une très bonne coéquipière, tu sais. »

Tiens... Il prenait sa défense, maintenant ?

« Oui, » dit Sakura en triturant l'un des plis de son futon, « vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre... Vous avez pratiquement été élevé ensemble, pas vrai ? »

« Plus au moins. Depuis tout petit, on savait qu'on allait être ninja tous les trois, Chôji, elle et moi, et qu'on serait dans la même team, juste comme nos parents. »

L'Haruno acquiesça. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de poser une question qui la démangeait : « Ça ne t'a jamais gêné que ton destin soit tout tracé pour toi... ? »

Après tout, elle, personne n'avait jamais décidé pour elle. Quand elle était arrivé dans la cuisine, un peu avant ses 5 ans, annonçant fièrement « maman, papa, quand je serais grande, je serais ninja ! », l'idée était venue d'elle même. Contrairement à tous les membres des castes aisées, Sakura avait _choisi_ son destin. Elle avait _choisi_ d'être ninja. Même si, avec du recul, elle avait vraiment la sensation d'avoir fait là la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, il était beaucoup trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

« Non, pas tant que ça, » dit-il en essayant d'être honnête. Il chercha à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. « Ça aurait peut-être été le cas si j'étais tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ino, mais le fait est que je l'apprécie comme elle est... Et je crois pas que ce soit parce que j'ai toujours su qu'on allait travailler ensemble. »

Sakura l'écoutait attentivement. C'était assez impressionnant de voir comme Shikamaru n'avait aucun problème à parler ouvertement de ses émotions. Il ne prétendait pas ne pas avoir de sentiment, au contraire de Sasuke, et il semblait bien vivre ceux qu'il ressentait, pas du tout comme Naruto qui était constamment au bord de l'explosion de joie ou de tristesse.

« C'est juste que je, » continua Shikamaru qui semblait un peu perdu dans son explication, « je l'aime et c'est tout. »

« Ah... » répondit Sakura immédiatement.

Il l'aimait. Il avait bien utilisé le verbe « aimer » là ? Sakura ne savait juste pas comment réagir. Elle resta figée, et eut l'impression que son cœur était soudainement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace. Une fois de plus, la petite voix dans son esprit lui souffla : _« tu pensais sérieusement que t'avais une chance ? »_

Cependant, Shikamaru reprit assez rapidement, avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'embarras : « Enfin... Je veux juste dire que... Elle est moi on a un lien fort. »

« Oui j'avais compris, » répondit Sakura avec un ton neutre.

« Mais je veux dire, c'est normal entre membre de la même team, pas vrai ? »

Maintenant il avait l'air gêné. Sakura ne savait pas comment l'interpréter, alors elle décida de laisser parler sa bouche sans trop réfléchir : « J'en sais rien, ma team a jamais fonctionné comme il fallait. Et de toute façon tu as dis il y même pas une minute que c'était pas parce que vous étiez dans la même team que tu l'aimais. »

Maintenant, elle avait l'air jalouse. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle soit jalouse comme ça. Elle le savait. Y'avait rien, concrètement, entre elle et Shikamaru... Rien d'autre que des mots échangés et une certaine complicité qui s'était installé récemment. Il avait un passé commun de deux jours, quand lui et Ino en avait un aussi long que leur existence.

Elle psa regarder le Nara. Il avait le regard un peu perdu, semblant contempler le sol avec une grande attention. Il allait répondre, mais elle le coupa avant qu'il ne dise un mot : « Je... Shikamaru, je me posais une question. »

« Je t'écoute, » dit-il alors, soudainement attentif.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'on se serait autant parlé ces deux derniers jours si je n'avais pas eu besoin de prendre des plantes médicinales dans cette serre ? »

Il y eut un silence. Il semblait réfléchir soigneusement à sa réponse, et c'était ce que Sakura voulait. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise la vérité.

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas, » répondit-il finalement.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait, » dit-elle. Ça confirmait ses doutes. Ino avait raison... Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, ils n'étaient pas supposé se rencontrer ou entretenir une quelconque complicité. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sakura finit par dire ce qui lui brûlait le cœur : « Shikamaru, tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup... Mais il n'y a pas de liens entre toi et moi. »

Tout en parlant, elle avait regardé ses deux mains, les paumes vers le ciel, comme si elles avaient toujours été étrangères l'une pour l'autre et ne pouvait se rencontrer. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Shikamaru avait saisit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle redressa alors la tête. Shikamaru était à genoux sur le futon, à une distance respectable d'elle, et il lui tenait les mains.

« Sakura, » dit-il d'une voix douce, « je... Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais vraiment, tu sais. »

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis spéciale, » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Sans hésitation, » dit-il immédiatement.

Sakura se laissa aller à sourire. Elle se dit alors qu'elle ne devait pas laisser ses insécurités gâcher ce qui se profilait entre eux. Elle n'osait pas y croire, mais pourtant, il était bien là, en face d'elle, lui tenant les mains. Il lui tenait les mains. Personne ne lui avait jamais tenu les main avant.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas un rêve et que c'était vraiment en train d'arriver pour de vrai.

* * *

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Au fait, je ne sais pas vous, mais Sakura est mon personnage préféré malgré le fait qu'elle n'est clairement pas à la hauteur des autres ninjas dans le mangas. Bien sûr dans Shippuden, elle devient un peu plus forte, mais à part au tout début, elle n'est pas mise en avant et je trouve ça dommage. J'imagine qu'elle doit en avoir conscience et se sentir mal. En tous cas j'adore la torturer avec xD

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et on se retrouve sûrement très vite pour la suite !


	6. Chapter 6

**[Note de l'auteure]** Coucou tout le monde ^^ voici le chapitre 6 que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire :D Je compte essayer de publier au moins une fois par semaine et de ne pas vous faire attendre trop ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir même si ce n'est pas le cas ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **BØJET - i need you**

 **Evil Twin: Cyprien's Chronicles - OST - La chanson du navigateur**

 **Evil Twin: Cyprien's Chronicles - OST - La proue**

* * *

Il fallut environs une heure trente à Ino pour revenir dans la serre. Elle trouva Shikamaru est Sakura assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Trop proche à son goût. Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu arriver et furent surpris de la voir.

« Tiens, y'a ton équipement de ninja avec, » dit Ino en balançant sans vergogne un sac de vêtement à la figure de Sakura. Elle regarda ensuite le Nara, dressé de toute sa hauteur alors que lui était assis, et lui lança : « J'ai vu Yoshino, au passage. J'ai dû lui faire les yeux doux pour qu'elle me laisse revenir alors que la nuit tombe. T'as de la chance qu'elle m'aime bien, _**moi**_. »

Elle avait trop insisté sur le « moi » pour que cela soit innocent. Sakura prit la pique de plein fouet et ne put rien faire d'autre que de se mordre les lèvres tout en fouillant dans le sac à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements.

« Tu as pu trouver une excuse... ? » demanda alors Shikamaru tout en se levant.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » répondit Ino. « Je lui ai dit que tu avais des étourdissements parce que tu essayes d'arrêter de fumer, et que tu m'avais demandé de te ramener des affaires à toi qui étaient chez moi. »

« Tu as... Quoi ?! » s'exclama Shikamaru en croisant les bras. « Et elle t'a cru ? »

« Évidemment, » dit la Yamanaka en dodelinant des épaules, « elle me fait confiance. Et puis crois moi, c'était la meilleure chose à dire. Elle était tellement contente d'apprendre que tu arrêtais de fumer qu'elle s'est même pas questionné sur le reste. »

« Galère, » maugréa l'autre ninja, « maintenant va falloir que je fasse semblant d'arrêter. »

« Ou bien arrête pour de vrai, » répliqua Ino, « ça te fais une bonne occasion, tu devrais me remercier. »

Sakura, muette, était obligée de les écouter parler alors qu'elle enfilait une brassière, profitant du fait que Shikamaru avait le dos tourné. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il aurait fait attention à elle de toute manière. Quand Ino était là, c'était comme si ils s'absorbaient l'un l'autre. Soudainement, leur dynamique prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Sakura ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant de commencer à s'intéresser au Nara... Mais là, ça lui sautait aux yeux.

Elle commençait à entrevoir ce qu'était la jalousie.

Ino était forte. Elle était courageuse, elle n'avait pas peur de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Elle était partie lui chercher des vêtements, pour _elle_ et uniquement pour _elle_ , alors que de drôles de choses se produisaient là dehors. Sakura ne pouvait même la traiter d'égoïste, car le fait est qu'Ino ne l'était pas.

« Au fait, » continua la blonde, « ta mère me fais te dire qu'elle te veut à la maison le plus vite possible. Elle m'a invité à dîner aussi. »

« Okay, dans ce cas on devrait pas tarder, » répondit machinalement Shikamaru.

La sensation d'amertume s'intensifia dans le ventre de Sakura alors qu'elle bouclé la ceinture de son pantalon. Il n'avait même pas l'air étonné. Ça devait arriver souvent qu'Ino dîne avec eux... Yoshino avait l'air d'être folle d'elle. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses se demanda un instant comment Chôji pouvait bien trouver sa place dans ce duo. Après tout, il avait l'air très proche de Shikamaru, mais pas du tout d'Ino. Peut-être que c'était le Nara le lien entre eux deux.

La Yamanaka regarda brièvement vers Sakura. Elle eut ensuite un mouvement d'épaule un peu hautain et regarda son coéquipier.

« Elle va vraiment passer la nuit ici ? » dit-elle.

« Ne parle pas comme si elle était pas là, » répliqua Shikamaru en se tournant enfin vers Sakura. Celle-ci venait de finir de s'habiller et lui tendait un peu timidement sa veste. Il la récupéra avec délicatesse et parla un peu plus doucement « il est trop tard pour la faire revenir de toute façon. Ma mère la verra forcément. »

« Elle n'a qu'à la voir, » lança Ino, ceux à quoi Shikamaru la fusilla du regard.

« Arrête de faire ta peste, » rétorqua-t-il en faisant la moue. « De toute façon, Sakura sera très bien ici, pas vrai ? »

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille en question, et celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle n'était peut-être pas très douée en tant que ninja, mais dormir dans une serre pendant une nuit, ça ne lui posait pas de problème, au moins. Pendant les missions, elle avait vu bien pire. Elle était techniquement capable de survivre seule en milieu sauvage. Même avec des oiseaux voleurs de vêtements dans les parages.

« Ça va aller, » assura Sakura avec un très petit sourire. « Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Shikamaru. Je dois être capable de m'en sortir toute seule pour une nuit. »

Elle tâcha de lui offrir un sourire qu'elle voulait comme la montrant sûre d'elle, mais le Nara n'eut pas l'air si convaincu que ça. Après quelques secondes de silence, il hocha la tête.

« En cas d'urgence, » dit-il avant de finalement partir, « la fenêtre de ma chambre est au premier, la deuxième en partant de la droite. »

« Merci, mais je n'en aurais pas besoin, » assura encore l'Haruno alors que la petite voix dans sa tête ajoutait : _« Enfin, j'espère. »_

* * *

« Comment s'est passé ta dernière mission, ma chérie, » demanda affectueusement Yoshino tout en lui passant un bol de riz.

« Pas trop mal, » répondit Ino avant de se lancer dans les détails de ce qu'elle avait fais durant le mois dernier.

Shikamaru ne les écoutait pas. Il triturait les morceaux de viande du bout de ses baguette, fixant sa nourriture sans vraiment la voir. Il pensait à Sakura. Pourquoi il pensait à elle, d'ailleurs ? Elle était sûrement tranquillement installée dans la serre, à la lueur des lampions, emmitouflée dans son futon...

« Ah, et donc, vous avez pu aider ces pauvres familles dans le besoin ? »

« Oui, nous avons maîtrisé la situation rapidement. »

Ino était toujours si polie quand elle parlait à sa mère... Et il en allait de même pour elle. Quand elles étaient toutes les deux, elles étaient tout de suite plus calme. Leur discussion avait l'air d'aller bon train, si bien que le mutisme de Shikamaru ne se faisait pas du tout ressentir. Il en venait presque à remercier le ciel que son père soit encore en mission, ou sinon on l'aurait sûrement forcé à participer à la conversation.

Il frissonna. Bien qu'il avait remis sa veste, il pouvait encore sentir le froid de l'automne qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Sakura avait-elle froid dans la serre ? Maintenant qu'il y songeait, elle avait passé un bon moment à moitié nue et n'avait pas semblé avoir froid du tout.

« Tiens au fait, Shikamaru, comment va cette... Sakura ? » demanda soudainement sa mère.

Le dénommé se raidit. Elle lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Ino, quant à elle, fit mine de ne rien savoir.

« Sakura ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » questionna-t-elle avec naturel, puisqu'elle n'était pas sensée être au courant.

« Oh tu n'imaginera jamais ce que mon fils a encore fais, » s'exclama Yoshino avant de lui résumer l'histoire avec ses propre termes.

Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru devait écouter sa mère parler de lui comme si il n'était pas là, et comme si il s'agissait d'un gamin de quatre qui avait cassé un vase. En plus, comme il était mauvais menteur et espéra qu'Ino rattrape le coup, mais celle-ci se contenta de le regarder avec l'air de dire : _« Oui, Shikamaru, dit lui comment va Sakura ! »_

« La malédiction n'est toujours pas passé ? » insista encore Yoshino.

Le jeune Nara décida d'hausser les épaules. Le mieux était encore de prétendre qu'il s'en fichait. C'était assez dans son caractère, pas vrai ?

« Je sais pas... De toute façon c'est juste ses yeux, c'est pas comme si c'était si grave. »

« Il ne faut pas prendre les mauvais sorts à la légère, » répondit Yoshino avec sérieux.

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils.

* * *

Le vent avait éteins la lumière de la bougie. Sakura releva la tête en faisant la moue. Elle était en train de lire un livre qu'Ino avait mis dans son sac... Assise sur son futon, elle soupira. Elle se demandait ce que Shikamaru et Ino faisaient. Ce qu'ils mangeaient... Elle, elle avait simplement dîner avec de la nourriture de ninja. Ino avait vraiment pensé à tout, elle était pragmatique. N'empêche que les barres hyper protéinées n'avaient jamais trop plu à Sakura.

À travers le plafond de verre, elle pouvait voir le ciel nocturne et les étoiles scintiller dans le ciel. C'était la pleine lune, si bien qu'elle avait encore assez de luminosité. Elle aurait pu continuer à lire, mais soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. À travers les murs fait de vitre et les plantes qui avaient commencé à envahir la hauteur de la serre, elle distingua une source lumineuse.

La jeune ninja jeta un bref coup d'oeil derrière elle. Elle n'était jamais seule en mission... Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour assurer ses arrières, mais là, si jamais ce qui se trouvait au dehors de la serre était menaçant, elle allait devoir faire face seule. Tout en retenant son souffle, elle attrapa un kunai et se déplaça le plus silencieusement possible entre les plantes pour avoir une meilleure visibilité. Elle aperçut en premier lieu un serre qui broutait de l'herbe juste à côté de la serre. Il avait l'air serein et tranquille... Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait rien de menaçant à ses yeux.

Sakura se redressa et comprit alors que ce qu'elle avait vu était un lampion. Oui, il s'agissait bien d'un lampion. Sauf que ce n'était pas un être humain qui la tenait... Mais l'un des gros oiseaux jaunes qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt !

Étonnée, Sakura rangea son kunai, espérant qu'il ne serrait pas plus agressif que dans l'après midi, et elle sortit en tâchant d'ignorer le bleu du monde.

L'oiseau ouvrit son bec en la voyant, et il sautilla sur place en laissant échapper de petit piaillements. Sakura lui sourit en retour, elle interprétait ça comme de la joie de la revoir.

« Bonsoir, » dit-elle avec un ton léger, « très joli lampion ! »

La lanterne en question avait l'air de manu-facturation humaine, et elle bougeait dans tous les sens alors que l'oiseau rougissait, son bec s'ouvrant et se fermant comme s'il gloussait. Il entreprit alors de continuer son chemin en sautillant. Un peu plus loin, le cerf broutait toujours, et Sakura remarqua qu'en réalité plusieurs de ces animaux étaient là ! Ils étaient autour d'elle et vivaient leur vie sans sembler se soucier de sa présence. Et dire que Shikamaru lui avait dit qu'ils ne se montraient jamais aux étrangers !

Sakura ressentit comme une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine... Elle n'avait qu'une envie : en parler à Shikamaru. Elle se sentait fière et honorée... Presque comme si cela était un signe d'acceptation de la part du clan tout entier. Et elle était sûre que Shikamaru apprécierait de savoir cela. Elle avait tellement hâte de le lui dire.

* * *

« Ne hausse pas les sourcils en présence de ta mère, » gronda doucement Yoshino. « Ce que je dis est très sérieux ! »

Shikamaru afficha une mine neutre avant de s'excuser. Sa mère était tellement autoritaire, elle se froissait pour un rien. Elle savait bien que pour lui, ces histoires d'esprits n'était rien d'autre que des comptes. Cependant, il songea encore aux étranges événements récent...

La vision bleue de Sakura... Les créatures qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant...

Il tripotait nerveusement ses baguettes... Il ne pouvait pas en parler à sa mère. Même si elle avait raison au sujet des esprits. Si il lui disait ce qu'il se tramait, elle haïrait Sakura à jamais. Elle s'insurgerait que cette gamine de caste inférieur ait osée, deux fois de suite, pénétrer sur leur terroir à eux pour y mettre une pagaille pas possible. Et ensuite... Eh bien ensuite, Shikamaru pourrait dire bye bye à tout espoir de futur possible avec la Haruno. Oh, non pas qu'il l'envisageait déjà, à vrai dire ! Mais il voulait laisser une chance à ce qui se profilait entre eux de perdurer...

« Je ne connais pas très bien la foret des Nara, » dit Ino en faisant mine d'être curieuse, « dîtes moi Yoshino-san, est-ce vrai qu'elle abrite d'autres créatures que les cerfs ? »

Yoshino reposa son bol de riz, l'air très noble, et décréta : « La foret elle-même est une entité vivante, tu sais. Elle peut facilement cacher et dévoiler ses habitants. Qui sait quels secrets elle préserve ? »

« Il y a bien dû y avoir des recherches, cependant, » insista la blonde, « des études ont dû être faites, et des livres écris, pas vrai ? »

La mère du Nara haussa les épaules. « Il y a de cela plusieurs années, des équipes de chercheurs ont été déplacées dans la foret, mais ils n'ont jamais rien trouvé de particulier. Je te l'ai dit, la foret sais se cacher. Si tu veux plus d'informations, il vaut mieux consulter les ouvrages des anciens du clan, eux seuls savent ce qu'il se passe vraiment dans notre domaine. »

Ino hocha la tête et Shikamaru se demanda bien à quoi elle jouait. Il se frotta le nez et murmura : « Ouais mais les anciens ils racontent n'importe quoi. »

Yoshino expira bruyamment par les narines. Elle lança à son fils un regard noir. « Je me demande bien ce que nous avons fais ton père et moi pour mériter un enfant aussi têtu ! Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir une coéquipière aussi compréhensive qu'Ino, cois-moi, peu de femmes supporteraient un homme qui contredit tous ce qu'elles disent ! »

« Ah, j'ai l'habitude, » fit Ino avec un sourire de fausse modeste, heureuse que Yoshino la reconnaisse à sa juste valeur.

Shikamaru sentit ses tripes s'emballer. Il n'aimait pas quand sa mère sous-entendait qu'Ino était la seule qui puisse le comprendre. Ils avaient un lien très fort, c'est vrai, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était la seule femme dans sa vie. Il avait... Il avait Sakura aussi.

« Je contredis pas tout ce que tu dis, » rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras, par pure esprit de contradiction. « C'est juste que je crois pas à tout ces trucs... Surnaturels. »

Yoshino leva les yeux au ciel, son fils ne changerait jamais.

« Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi les ninjas sont si fermés d'esprit. Vous maniez le chakra ! Si ça, ce n'est pas surnaturel... »

* * *

Quelque chose toucha l'épaule de Sakura et elle se retourna en sursaut. Un oiseau se trouvait derrière elle, et lorsque ses yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, il sembla enchanté. Il fit lui aussi quelques petits bons, puis il pencha la tête sur le côté et sembla soudain ennuyé.

Sakura le regardait réagir en clignant des yeux. Il s'éloigna alors d'elle, et elle remarqua qu'il y en avait plusieurs dans les parages, tout comme les cerfs.

Un peu plus loin, deux oiseaux avait fait une pile avec des branches d'arbres, et un troisième entourait le tout de cailloux. La kunoichi les regarda faire, interloquée, c'était comme si ils étaient sur le point d'allumer un feu. Ils avaient l'air plutôt intelligent... Plus que ceux à quoi elle s'était attendue.

« Oh... Coucou toi, » dit-elle a un tout petit oiseau qui venait de s'approcher d'elle. Est-ce que c'était un bébé ? Il était si rond et si petit comparé aux autres. Il devait faire à peine la moitié de sa taille à elle. Elle avait presque envie de lui faire un câlin ! D'ailleurs, elle l'aurait fait si elle n'avait pas soudainement senti quelque chose tirer sur sa manche.

« Oh non, pas encore ! » pensa-t-elle alors qu'une fois de plus, les oiseaux insistaient pour qu'elle se déshabille. Elle reconnut parmi eux celui qui lui avait offert un champignon la veille. Elle n'aurait su dire comment elle l'avait distingué, mais elle était sûre que c'était lui. Lorsqu'elle lui sourit, il lâcha un petit son, semblable à un « piou », et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

* * *

Shikamaru était allongé en travers de son futon. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée, il pouvait profiter du silence. La lueur de la lune se dessiner à travers la vitre, dessinant des carrés bleutés sur le sol de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il avait invité Sakura à passer la journée avec lui, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils en arriveraient là... Maintenant elle était clandestinement dans le foret et il l'avait caché à sa mère, lui qui d'habitude n'arrivait jamais à rien lui cacher.

Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la façon dont il l'avait invité à le voir. À l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec elle... À son émerveillement devant les cerfs...

Il pensait à Sakura, tout simplement.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête ? Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à un million de chose la concernant... Et les mots de sa mère se ressassaient aussi.

 _Surnaturel._

Peut importe qu'il ait une explication ou pas pour ce qu'il se passait... Il avait comme le sentiment que quelque chose d'étrange se produisait autour de Sakura et tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il en parle... Il ne pourrait pas cacher ça au clan éternellement.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à Sakura, mais cette fois-ci, à son corps... Et aussi à sa personnalité... Il commença à se jouer des films dans son esprit. Si il lui disait telle chose, comment allait-elle réagir ? Si il la touchait à tel endroit, que ferait-elle ? Elle avait l'air si... Conciliante. Il se rejouait dans sa tête les moments où elle avait semblait heureuse d'être en sa compagnie. Il pensait à son corps, à la douceur de sa peau, à ses cheveux courts qui dansaient toujours autour de son visage et de sa nuque.

Ses mains se perdaient entre ses vêtements. Ce qu'il était en train de faire le rendait très confus mais... Le désir était plus fort. De toute façon, très vite ses pensées devinrent incohérentes. Les corps féminins devenaient anonymes et le plaisir perdait en cohérence.

Sa raison le guida vers la salle de bain pour éviter de salir quoi que ce soit. Il se regarda dans le miroir une fois que ce fut fini, en se demandant ce qui le prenait. Il ne fantasmait que très rarement sur ses coéquipières ninjas. Il avait l'impression que c'était plutôt irrespectueux mais... Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas dans sa tête et qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait ! D'ailleurs c'était la raison pour laquelle il détestait le faire en pensant à Ino, il avait la trouille qu'elle « lise dans ses pensées », avec elle et son instinct de ouf, on était jamais sûr de rien !

Il se sentait vaguement fatigué en regagnant sa chambre, mais son sixième sens de ninja s'activa lorsqu'il aperçut par la fenêtre que de la fumée s'échappait d'entre les arbres.

Shikamaru n'attendit même pas d'émettre une hypothèse quelconque. Il y avait du feu, alors il allait voir ce qu'il se passait. Ni une ni deux, il s'était rhabillé et sautait par la fenêtre.

* * *

Sakura se laissa déshabiller en ronchonnant légèrement.

« Vous savez, dans ma culture c'est pas très bien vu de se promener sans vêtement, » dit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si ils la comprenaient ou pas, mais en tous cas ils réagissaient à ce qu'elle disait. Cela ne les empêcha pas de la laisser nue, au final. Sakura roula des yeux.

« Très bien, » lâcha-t-elle, « de toute façon c'est pas comme si il y avait quelqu'un pour me voir ! »

Un gros oiseau vint alors vers elle avec une guirlande de fleur entre ses ailes. Il la passa autour de la taille de Sakura tandis que d'autres créatures ornaient ses cheveux de feuilles et couvraient son corps de plantes diverses.

« J'espère qu'elles ont pas traînées par terre, » dit Sakura tout en se laissant faire. C'était bizarre, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient la débarrasser des matières synthétiques et la rendre plus proche de la nature. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait l'air d'un buisson comme ça. Les oiseaux avaient l'air content cependant. Et ceux, même lorsqu'elle retira un brin d'herbe de sa touffe de cheveux rose parce qu'il la gênait.

« Sakura ? Tu es là, j'ai vu de la fumée et je... »

« Oh, » sursauta-t-elle. Cette voix là, elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue. « Shikamaru ! Tu es revenus ! » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il avait les cheveux détachés et l'air un peu débraillé, mais ça lui donnait un air très... Charmant !

« Quoi, ils, » bafouilla Shikamaru en la voyant, « ils ont recommencés ?! »

« Oui, » dit-elle avec un sourire gêné, « et, heu... Ils ont allumés un feu, apparemment... »

Le Nara se frotta le nez en fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu... Tu pensais que quelque chose n'allait pas ? » demanda Sakura un peu maladroitement.

« Heu... Ben, je... Ouais en quelque sorte... »

« Oh mais tout va bien ne t'en fais pas, » assura Sakura en souriant un peu trop, « je... Enfin, tu peux retourner chez toi, ils sont très gentils avec moi ! »

« Hum... »

« Ou, ou sinon tu peux rester, ahah... »

C'était très gênant. Sakura avait rabattue ses mains derrières elle pour éviter de les bouger dans tous les sens comme une idiote alors qu'elle avait parlé. « C'est comme tu veux, » ajouta-t-elle avec un gloussement qu'elle même trouvait ridicule mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire.

« Heu je... Je suppose que je peux rester, » dit-il, lui aussi semblant un peu mal à l'aise.

Sakura sentit l'une des fleurs sur sa poitrine dégringoler le long de son corps et elle réalisa alors que sa tenue était des plus légères. Elle sentait son cœur battre à 100 à l'heure et pria pour que Shikamaru dise ou face quelque chose qui dissiperait ce sentiment étrange de malaise qu'elle éprouvait.

Cependant, ce furent les oiseaux qui s'en chargèrent. L'un d'entre eux attrapa le poignet de Sakura. Celle-ci le regarda avec un air interrogatif. « Tu veux que... Je te suive ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la tirait prêt du feu. Il l'incita à s'asseoir alors qu'un oiseau poussait également Shikamaru dans la même direction.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença-t-il.

« Je crois qu'ils veulent nous dire quelque chose, » fit la Haruno sans que son regard ne quitte les oiseaux des yeux.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis prêt du feu, ils pouvait voir les créatures s'activer dans tous les sens. On leur apporta assez vite une grande feuille d'arbre sur laquelle une pile de baies colorées étaient placées.

« Oh, je n'avais jamais vu ces fruits avant, » fit Shikamaru, intrigué.

« Tu crois que c'est sans danger ? » demanda la kunoichi.

À leur côté, d'autre oiseaux s'assirent en rang. Ils avaient des fruits pour la plupart, d'ailleurs, un des poussins avait entre ses ailes tellement de ces petites baies que celle-ci tombaient sur les côtés, et il s'agaçait quand les autres voulaient en ramasser.

Tandis qu'ils se rassemblaient, trois des poussins semblaient se préparer en face d'eux. Ils avaient délimité une zone avec des branches d'arbres au sol, comme pour faire une petite scène.

« Est-ce qu'on va avoir le droit à un dîner spectacle ? » questionna Shikamaru.

L'un des oiseaux était celui que Sakura avait vu plu tôt, avec le lampion. Elle sourit en le reconnaissant. L'un des deux autres était celui qui lui avait offert le champignon dans l'après midi.

« Oh, » s'exclama-t-elle, « c'est Piou ! »

« Tu leur as donné des prénoms, » demanda Shikamaru, intrigué.

« Je commence à pouvoir les différencier, » répondit Sakura.

Les oiseaux spectateurs piaillaient entre eux, mais ils se calmèrent lorsque le troisième oiseau sur scène clama le silence. Sakura décida intérieurement de lui donner « Silence » pour prénom, alors que les trois acteurs se lançaient dans leur petit sketch.

Au début, Shikamaru avait les sourcils froncés. Il doutait fort de pouvoir être distrait par une bande de créatures bizarres qui ne parlaient même pas sa langue. Mais à peine la première minute passée, il se retrouva à rire. Les trois acteurs avaient mimés une scène de désaccord. L'un d'eux étaient un vendeurs, offrant des fleurs en échange de petit cailloux ronds qui devait être de l'argent. Et les deux autres jouaient le rôles de clients difficiles à contenter.

Même sans comprendre leur langue, leur mimiques et réactions avaient quelque chose de cartoonesque et d'hilarant. Shikamaru ne put retenir ses rires. Mais peut-être plus encore que la scène sous ses yeux, ce qui lui réchauffait le cœur et lui donnait vraiment envie de rire aux éclats, c'était Sakura. Ses éclats d'amusement étaient si mélodieux. Il ne fit que sourire davantage lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à son bras et plongea sa tête dans son épaule, riant jusqu'aux larmes.

Elle avait l'air d'une fée, comme ça. Oui, une fée. Avec ses fleurs de partout, ses cheveux roses, sa flopée de créature étrange à son service, et surtout sa beauté et son charme naturel. Sakura Haruno était vraiment... Un être à part.

Le Nara passa vraiment un bon moment à s'amuser et à rire. Quand cela fut fini et que les oiseaux se dispersèrent un peu, il tourna son visage vers la kunoichi. Elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule, mais s'éloigna un peu et le regarda en souriant.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe, » dit-elle, « mais je... Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir être avec toi, maintenant... »

« Moi aussi, » dit Shikamaru avec tendresse. « Il se passe vraiment que des choses folles ces derniers temps. »

Sakura acquiesça, mais elle vit que le regard du Nara s'assombrit. Le bleu qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux devenait plus terne. Son sourire à elle se dissipa alors, et elle demanda : « Shikamaru, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Celui-ci soupira et passa l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Sakura... Ce qui est en train d'arriver me fait remettre en cause tout ceux à quoi je croyais. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » dit-elle alors que son cœur s'accélérait. Est-ce qu'il parlait de ses sentiments... De ses sentiments envers elle, peut-être ? « Dans quel sens ? »

« Le fait que tu vois tout en bleu, ces créatures... Je vois pas d'explication pour toutes ces choses qui arrivent. »

« Oh, » fit Sakura, légèrement déçue. « Je... Oui, c'est étrange... Je comprends pas pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi... Mais au moins, les oiseaux sont très positifs. Enfin, je crois... »

Shikamaru sourit très doucement. Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis il détourna ses iris noires.

« Je... » commença-t-il, « je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux d'aller consulter les anciens nous-même... »

Sakura se raidit un peu. Elle retint son souffle, confuse. « Pourquoi ça ? Pour leur parler de ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je ne croyais pas à tout ça avant, Sakura, mais le fait est que des choses étranges se produisent et... Et tout ça a l'air relié à toi d'une manière ou d'une autre et... »

Il semblait chercher ses mots, et Sakura se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle avait l'impression d'être un problème, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois, c'était vraiment indépendant de ses capacités physiques ou mentales... Elle ne pouvait vraiment rien y faire.

« Shikamaru, » dit-elle en trouvant le courage de lui prendre la main, « j'ai confiance en toi. »

La fermeté de sa voix et le sérieux dans son regard firent presque tiquer Shikamaru. Il sentait son cœur battre plus rapidement lui aussi, tandis que la kunoichi continuait : « Je ferais ce que tu me dis de faire... Peut-être importe ce que c'est. Si tu penses que c'est mieux, je t'écouterai. Si tu veux que j'aille voir les membres de ton clan, alors je suis d'accord. »

Elle était tellement... Adorable ! Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il le pensait, mais elle était si pleine de détermination, de confiance, de... De temps de choses qui la rendaient tellement craquante !

« Même si ça veut dire que je serais bannies à jamais du clan des Nara... Ou si j'ai l'interdiction de te parler à toi ou à Ino... » continua-t-elle avec une pointe de résignation dans la voix.

Il serra davantage sa main dans la sienne et répondit : « Si on attends plus longtemps, ce sera pire... Il vaut mieux qu'on aille les voir le plus tôt possible et qu'on voit ce qu'ils en disent... »

Sakura acquiesça silencieusement tout en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Quand tu m'as proposé de revenir dans la foret, » dit-elle doucement, « je pensais vraiment que ce serait sans conséquences, tu sais... »

« Je sais, je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans... »

Elle ne répondit pas. À la place, elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle le serra longtemps, elle avait besoin de réconfort.

* * *

Ils attendirent que le soleil se lève pour rejoindre le bâtiment où les anciens résidaient. Les rayons du soleil levant peignaient le sol en orange, bien que Sakura ne pouvait le voir. Shikamaru lui tenait la main, la guidant à travers les arbres qui se faisaient de plus en plus épais au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

Un cerf se poussa de leur chemin, semblant les observer, intrigué. Les oiseaux dans les arbres ne faisaient aucun bruits, étrangement...

Sakura n'avaient pas pu se vêtir, si bien que, à son grand dépit, elle était toujours habillée de fleur. Et pour combler le tout, les oiseaux les suivaient, semblant ne pas vouloir être trop loin d'elle.

« C'est tellement bizarre, » avait dit Shikamaru, « j'espère qu'ils vont pouvoir nous expliquer... Ou trouver une solution. »

Sakura tentait de se convaincre que tout irait bien. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le pavillon de la grande battisse japonaise, elle sentit au même instant une forte odeur d'encens. Un vieil homme sortit sur le pavillon. Il avait une longue barbe blanche et tenait dans sa main une coupelle remplit d'encens qui brûlait.

« Oji-san, » appela Shikamaru.

Le vieillard tourna son visage dans sa direction. Il n'avait pour le moment pas vue Sakura qui était resté en retrait, prêt des arbres, attendant son signal pour se montrer.

« Shikamaru, le fils de Yoshino et Shikaku, » dit-il comme s'il essayait de se rappeler, « que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? »

« J'ai... Un problème, » dit-il en se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

« Qu'as-tu encore fais mon enfant. Est-ce lié à cette fille que tu as ramené dans notre foret il y a quelques jours ? »

Shikamaru se mordit les lèvres. « Heu... Oui... »

L'ancien lâcha quelques mots d'un japonais si ancien que Shikamaru lui-même ne pouvait pas comprendre. « J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas froissé les esprits une seconde fois et que-... » Il se coupa dans sa phrase lorsque son regard se porta sur Sakura. Celle-ci avait timidement les bras pliés contre son corps couvert de fleurs, avec l'un des petits oiseaux à ses côtés.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda l'ancien, sa voix s'essoufflant soudainement, « qui est cette jeune fille ?! »

« C'est elle, » admit honteusement Shikamaru.

Le vieillard descendit alors du pavillon, comme si il était très pressé. Shikamaru, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire, lui vint en aide alors que celui-ci semblait stupéfait.

Sakura, ne sachant quoi faire, s'approcha alors de lui, et lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'elle pour pouvoir la toucher, l'ancien sembla défaillir. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Soudain, il se laissa tomber à terre, à genoux, et se mit à prier.

Shikamaru pensa qu'il avait fauté tellement fort qu'il fallait prier instantanément pour réparer les dégâts. Il s'en voulut très fortement et regarda Sakura avec tristesse.

« Est-ce si grave que ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il se passe, » dit alors l'ancien, dont la voix était transie d'émotion, « cette femme que nous avons l'honneur d'avoir en face de nous, c'est une déesse ! »

* * *

 **Pour changer un peu, je fais une R.A.R XD**

 **Isabella-57 : Oh, je suis tellement flattée de réussir à te faire aimer ce couple même si tu n'es pas très fan à la base ! Moi non plus je ne lui trouvais rien de spécial avant, mais j'ai un peu changé d'avis. Je les trouve dure à caser ensemble, même si je trouve que fondamentalement leurs caractères se marient bien xD Merci pour le commentaire x')**

 **Sakka-Sensei : Oui, ces petits oiseaux nudistes veulent à tout prix la mettre nue ;) Et oui c'est vrai que dans Naruto Shippuden, le comportement de Sakura laisse à désirer :/ On se demande bien ce qui est passé par la tête de l'auteur pour la faire agir comme ça, lui qui dit bien l'aimer en plus xD Merci pour ta review :)**

 **Sorah Kenway** **: Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît autant que les autres :D**

 **Ai Mikaze's Wife** **: Moi aussi j'aime tous les couples avec Sakura... Je lui trouve un côté trop mignon, mine de rien xD Merci pour ta reviwe :3**

 **Chichichi-Blue : Je sais qu'y a pas trop d'interaction ShikaSaku mais le prochain chapitre devrait en être remplis :o J'auto fan-girl sur eux aussi maintenant xD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

ALVAN - Chinatown

Emmit Fenn - Blinded

Someday We'll Be Togheter Again - Bonjr

* * *

« C'est une déesse, c'est une déesse ! » s'exclama encore l'ancien, alors que Sakura était plus confuse que jamais.

Un petit oiseau était contre sa jambe et regardait l'ancien avec ses grands yeux ronds, inexpressifs, mais dans lesquels elle aurait juré voir une certaine curiosité. Perplexe, la jeune fille se tourna vers Shikamaru et pointa du doigt son propre visage en demandant : « C'est de moi qu'il parle, là ? »

« Je... » fit le Nara, confus.

L'ancien se releva péniblement, si bien que Sakura et Shikamaru lui vinrent automatiquement en aide. Il osait à peine toucher la ninja cependant. Il avait presque l'air en transe, murmurant toujours des mots de japonais incompréhensible pour eux. Ses yeux vieilli par le temps semblaient également s'extasier sur le petit oiseau au pied de Sakura, et sur sa tenue faites de fleures.

« Venez vite, » s'exclama-t-il alors avec de grands mouvements de bras tout en se ruant vers le temple des anciens.

Sakura lança un rapide regarde à Shikamaru, comme pour lui demander : _« Est-ce qu'il est sénile ? »_

Celui-ci n'eut même pas besoin qu'elle formule sa question à voix haute. Il haussa les épaules et murmura : « De toute façon il n'est pas dangereux, on peut bien le suivre. » Après quoi il rattrapa l'ancien pour l'aider à monter sur le pavillon.

Sakura suivit le mouvement, légèrement réticente. Elle grimpe sur le pavillon boisé un peu difficilement car il était de la même nuance de bleu que le sol terreux juste en dessous. Une fois debout, elle réalisa que le petit poussin de l'avait pas suivi. Elle se retourna et le vit là, qui la regardait depuis le bas. Elle s'accroupit alors et lui tendit ses bras.

« Viens avec moi, » lui dit-elle gentiment.

Mais le petit secoua alors la tête de gauche à droite. Un peu déçue, Sakura rabattit ses bras contre elle. « D'accord, » dit-elle en regardant brièvement les autres gros oiseaux cachés entre les arbres, « je reviens. »

Elle entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea en écoutant les voix. L'ancien qu'elle avait vu en premier était déjà en train d'en parler aux autres, dans une pièce qui ressemblait vaguement à une salle de séjour. Shikamaru était là aussi, adossé au mur, les bras croisés.

« La voilà, c'est elle ! » s'exclama l'ancien.

« En es-tu absolument certain, Yosuke ? » demanda alors un autre alors que des regards éberlués se tournaient déjà vers elle.

« Oui, j'ai vu les ootori ! Ils la suivent, ils savent que c'est elle, ça ne fait aucun doute ! »

Sakura se sentit presque gênée d'être au centre de l'attention. Plusieurs personnes âgées se dirigeaient déjà vers elle. Une femme avec un énorme chignon blanc lui pris la main et l'ausculta. Alors que les joues de la kunoichi rougissaient, elle demande : « Qui t'a vêtu de ces fleurs, mon enfant ? »

« Ce... Ce sont les oiseaux, » répondit-elle un peu hésitante avant de lancer un bref regard vers Shikamaru qui semblait aussi perdu qu'elle. Plusieurs sursauts se firent alors entendre dans la pièce. Certains anciens a quittèrent en précipitations, mais la plupart restèrent quoi de stupéfaction.

« Je le savais, » s'écria alors Yosuke. Il s'approcha de Sakura avec émotion, approchant ses mains tremblante du visage de la jeune fille. « Tu es le signe que nous attendions depuis des années, la divinité qui va repeupler notre foret et redonner son prestige au clan Nara ! »

La pauvre Haruno resta perplexe. Quoi ? Elle ? Redonner du prestige à quoi que ce soit ? Mais c'était quoi cette histoire ! Autour d'elle, plusieurs personne s'agitaient déjà.

« Je m'occupe de la tenue, » dit un vieillard qui tenait une étoffe de tissus dans ses mains, « que quelqu'un prévienne Yotsuko et ses sœurs, on va avoir besoin de tous les effectifs ! »

« Nous devons prévoir la cérémonie pour le couché du soleil, » dit quelqu'un d'autre.

« Oh mon dieu, je les ai vu, les ootori ! Ils sont bel et bien là, » s'exclamait une troisième voix parmi tant d'autre.

Dans tous ce vacarme, Shikamaru s'approcha de Yosuke et exigea qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passait avec Sakura au juste. Celui-ci décida alors de les emmener dans la pièce réservée aux conseils afin d'avoir un peu plus de calme. Lui et quelques autres s'installèrent alors en forme de demi cercle autour de Sakura dont la tenue de fleur commençait de plus en plus à se disperser, ce qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Assise à genoux, elle triturait nerveusement ses doigts tout en regardant avec amertume Shikamaru a qui il n'était pas permis d'être assis à côté d'elle, il devait être en face, avec les membres du clan. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'encens qui lui faisait légèrement tourner la tête, et elle demeura silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'on lui explique enfin de quoi il retournait.

« Autre fois, » commença l'un des anciens, « le clan Nara était parmi les plus puissant au monde. Notre domaine était cent fois plus étendu, et nous étions connu pour vivre en harmonie avec les esprits. Nos possédions un lien inestimable avec la nature, et étions liés au monde des esprits qui nous prêtaient leur force au combat. »

Sakura cligna des yeux, sans oser parler. Elle regarda Shikamaru qui avait les sourcils froncés, comme si sa mère était en train de lui raconter une énième histoire de fantômes et de truc surnaturels.

« Mais ce lien se perdit au fil du temps, car les membres de notre clans furent perfides et décidèrent d'utiliser les forces de la foret à de mauvaises fins. »

Cela rappelait vaguement à la kunoichi les événements liés à Naruto et au démon qui vivait en lui. Ça, elle ne pouvait nier que ça existait après tout...

« Avec le temps, » continua l'ancien, « la foret de notre clan s'est rétracté sur elle-même et les créatures surnaturelles l'ont déserté... Cependant, avant de s'éteindre complètement, les créatures surnaturelles de notre clan nous on laissé une prophétie disant qu'un jour, un étranger viendrait dans la foret et y amènerait soit une fin tragique, soit un renouveau. »

Shikamaru soupira presque de dédain. Il ne croyait pas du tout en ces prophétie stupide, pour lui, c'était juste une façon qu'avait son clan de prétendre qu'ils auraient autrefois pu faire face aux biju eux-même et leur tenir tête. Les Nara étaient fier, beaucoup trop à son goût. Ils agissaient tous comme si leur clan était si spécial...

Une vieille femme prit alors la parole : « Les créatures qui sont apparues avec ta venue se nomme ''ootori-sama'', les dieux oiseaux. Ils te suivent car ils vénèrent toute source de vie. »

« Et pourquoi ils m'ont déshabillé deux fois ? » demanda Sakura un peu maladroitement.

« C'est parce que les vêtements synthétiques que tu avais sont indignes de toi, » lui répondit-on.

« Avez-vous vu d'autres créatures ? » demanda-t-on, ceux à quoi Shikamaru répondit que non, et Sakura confirma. « Ça va venir, après la cérémonie la foret se repeuplera sûrement davantage. »

À ce point là, l'agacement de Shikamaru commençait à être palpable. Les bras croisés, l'air grognon, il lança : « Attendez, elle n'a pas son mot à dire ? Et si jamais elle n'a pas envie de faire votre... Cérémonie ? »

Les membres du conseil tournèrent vers lui des yeux ébahit. L'un des anciens mit sa main sur son cœur et lui dit : « Mais enfin... Pourquoi ne le voudrait-elle pas ? Sa vie est sur le point de prendre une tournure merveilleuse ! »

« Ça, c'est votre point de vue, » s'agaça le Nara, « vous n'allez tout de même pas la forcer à faire des choses pour _notre_ clan ? »

« Non, non, bien sûre... Elle reste la seule à décider ce qu'elle veut faire ou non, » répondit un ancien avec un air un peu contraint.

Les regards se posèrent alors sur Sakura qui se sentait un peu prise entre les murs. Shikamaru avait toujours l'air de ne pas aimer la situation, mais les anciens, eux, avaient l'air excité et plutôt bienveillant. Elle mordilla ses lèvres tout en balayant les membres du clan du regard.

« Je, » commença-t-elle, « je devrais faire quoi, exactement ? »

Les anciens restèrent silencieux un moment, semblant peser sérieusement leurs mots, tandis que Shikamaru laisser peser sur eux un regard acerbe. L'un d'eux finit par dire lentement : « Si tu acceptes de participer à nos rites et coutumes, nous mettrons l'hokage au courant, tu n'aura plus à être ninja. »

Cette première information fit tiquer Sakura. Elle commençait à prendre conscience de l'envergure des choses. Elle fronça les sourcils ne plus être ninja ? Elle n'avait jamais envisagé une chose pareille. Elle vivait littéralement pour son métier ! Quand elle n'était pas en mission, elle était à l'hôpital... Elle n'avait même jamais eu le temps de se chercher un appartement à elle, elle vivait encore chez ses parents à cause de ça...

« Une cérémonie aura lieu à l'un de nos temples, » continua le conseil, « il s'agit simplement de montrer à la foret que sa déesse est arrivée. Cela consistera en un buffet, des chants, des danses... »

Un autre ancien se racla la gorge et continua : « Les grandes familles du village seront conviées, quelqu'un peut prévenir tes parents également... »

Sakura pensa brièvement aux familles nobles de Konaha, avant de se demander ce que ses parents allaient dire de tout ça. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tous les autres allaient dire de tout ça ? Kakashi et Naruto étaient en mission... Sasuke était dieu sait où. Mais certaines personnes étaient là. Sakura songea à Tsunade, Ino, Tenten, Lee, la team 8... Mince, est-ce qu'elle allait être présentée aux yeux de tous comme la déesse du clan Nara ?

C'était complètement dingue !

« Et après... ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air incertain.

« Par la suite, » dit l'un des vieillard après s'être raclé la gorge, « nous te proposons de faire du temple ta nouvelle demeure. Tu vivra dans la foret mais non loin du village. »

« Tu pourrais même continuer à être médecin pour les membres du clan, si tu le désires, » poursuivit un autre.

« Et les membres du clan viendront te rendre hommage. »

« Tu sera vénérée, adulée... »

« Personne ne dirait non à une telle offre. »

« Et tu rendrai au clan sa fierté d'en-temps... C'est quelque chose d'inespéré pour nous, » acheva finalement une vielle dame.

Shikamaru avait à présent l'air plutôt décontenancé. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, Sakura ne sachant comment réagir. Tous les regards étaient tourné vers elle, elle qui était presque à nue face à toutes ses personnes... Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de remettre ses vêtements synthétiques et de rentrer chez elle. Tant pis si elle voyait tout en bleu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, là tout de suite, ça lui paraissait plus enviable que d'être soudainement prise pour une... « déesse ».

« Je, » commença-t-elle timidement, « je ne veux pas paraître grossière mais... Et si vous vous trompiez ? Tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que des oiseaux sont apparu autour de moi... Je ne pense pas avoir quoi que ce soit de spécial, ou... »

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa bouche alors que les anciens la dévisageaient. Comment pouvaient-ils tous être aussi sûr que c'était elle ? Ça lui paraissait invraisemblable.

« Écoute, » dit alors l'un d'entre eux, « tout ce que nous te demandons pour le moment, c'est de bien vouloir te prêter à la cérémonie de ce soir... Ensuite, tu décidera par toi même de ce qu'il adviendra. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Sakura chercha la réponse à donner dans les yeux de Shikamaru. Elle n'osait pas lui demander à vois haute, devant tout le monde, ce qu'il en pensait, alors elle tenta de déchiffrer ses pensés. Il avait les sourcils froncés et l'air confus, mais elle crut comprendre dans ses iris bleues quelque chose comme : fait ce que tu as envie de faire.

Son cœur battait du fait qu'elle était au centre de l'attention et... Elle appréciait ce sentiment, en fait. Est-ce que ça faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'égoïste ? Elle ne le savait pas... Mais elle hocha tout de même la tête de façon positive.

« Oui, » dit-elle le plus distinctement possible, « j'accepte de me prêter au jeu et de faire de mon mieux pour restaurer l'image du clan des Nara. »

C'était surréaliste. Jamais de toute sa vie Sakura Haruno n'aurait pensé une chose pareille, et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. C'était entre ses mains à elle que reposait l'avenir du clan Nara. La malédiction qui la frappait semblait vaguement se transformer en rêve. Assis en face d'elle, Shikamaru la fixait, et elle se demandait vraiment quel regard il portait sur elle désormais.

D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils allaient tous en penser.

* * *

Le soleil matinal s'étalait encore dans la grande demeure des Naras lorsque le cris de Yoshino retentit entre les murs de papier de riz.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux si écarquillés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sauter de leur orbite. « Cette... Cette fille ? D'une caste inférieur ? Le renouveau du clan ?! »

L'homme en face d'elle, celui qui lui avait porté le message, hocha la tête. « Les anciens ont tout interprété de travers, » dit-il, « ce qui est arrivé à ses yeux n'est pas une malédiction, mais la preuve qu'elle est différente de nous tous ! Elle est la déesse promise pour les Nara ! »

« Kami-sama, » murmura la mère de Shikamaru, choquée. « Je ne peux y croire... »

« Et pourtant c'est bel et bien vrai ! J'espère que ton mari sera rentré de mission avant ce soir ! Ce serait dommage que le clan ne soit pas là au complet pour la cérémonie, cela sera magnifique ! »

« Heu... Oui, oui, bien sûr, » bafouilla Yoshino tout en cherchant une chaise pour s'asseoir. Elle entendit à peine Ino qui rentrait dans la cuisine et la saluait. Elle ne vit pas non plus son cousin quitter le pavillon pour passer à la maison suivante. Tout était confus, tout était brouillard.

La jeune fille blonde en face d'elle lança quelques mots qu'elle ne reconnut pas et lui demanda soudainement si Yoshino allait bien. Celle-ci attrapa Ino par les épaules, les yeux tremblants d'émotions. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mes les mots ne voulaient pas venir. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de finalement réussir à articuler : « Shika... Shika... Shikamaru... »

« Oh mon dieu, » répondit Ino, « que s'est-il passé, Yoshino-san ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Je ne peux pas le croire, je ne peux pas le croire, » répéta-t-elle, « il m'a désobéit... Il a ramené cette fille dans notre foret une fois encore... »

Ino se pinça les lèvres, prête à rattraper Yoshino qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Les scénarios catastrophes s'enchaînèrent dans son esprit alors qu'elle demanda : « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Toi aussi tu le savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit, » s'agaça soudainement la Nara.

Ino pâlit de honte. Elle savait bien que c'était une très mauvaise idée de couvrir ses deux idiots de coéquipières ! Forcement, ils allaient faire un faux pas à un moment ou à un autre, et maintenant elle en payait les conséquences de son côté. Elle ne voulait pas que Yoshino soit fâchée contre elle, si bien qu'elle tenta de se défendre.

« Yoshino-san, je-... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car la dénommée lui lâcha les épaules et attrapa ses mains à la place « Je m'étais trompée, » s'exclama-t-elle, « je ne peux pas le croire ! Sakura est notre déesse promise ! »

À ces mots, Ino secoua la tête, un peu confuse. Elle connaissait l'histoire du clan des Nara, l'ayant étudié puisque son clan y était lié. Elle cligna des yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler : « La déesse promise ? Vous voulez dire... L'élue sensé ramener les esprits dans la foret ?! »

Yoshino hocha vigoureusement la tête, puis elle se toucha le front comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

« Et dire que je la prenais pour une petite peste... J'aurais dû savoir que Shikamaru ne se serait pas intéressé à elle si elle n'avait pas eu quelque chose de particulier. Mon fils est paresseux, mais c'est loin d'être un idiot ! »

La Yamanaka fronça encore plus ses sourcils blonds. Ça lui faisait drôle d'entendre Yoshino parler comme ça, et en même temps, ça lui faisait un peu mal. Même elle avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux... Et à travers le bombardement d'émotion dont la Nara faisait preuve, Ino pouvait presque déceler du soulagement. C'était comme si, soudainement, Ino était devenue moins importante que Sakura.

Si elle n'avait pas été en public, elle en aurait lâcher un juron. Ça lui rappelait beaucoup leur pseudo-rivalité pour conquérir Sasuke. Sauf que pour Sasuke, il n'avait jamais manifesté tant que ça d'intérêt pour la fade Sakura... À part peut-être un tout petit peu, avant qu'il ne quitte le village... C'était toujours plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais montré à Ino. Enfin, de toute façon, il était parti maintenant. Seulement, Shikamaru était là. Il était là, et apparement, Sakura était bien moins fade que ceux à quoi ils s'étaient tous attendu.

Agacée, Ino soupira.

« Je me demande comment fait cette satanée Haruno pour que les choses aillent toujours dans son sens, » maugréa-t-elle, déjà rongée de jalousie.

* * *

« Vous êtes sûre ? » demanda Tsunade avec sérieux alors qu'elle tenait entre ses mains une enveloppe spécial avec le cachet des Nara dessus.

Le messager en face d'elle hocha la tête et elle le congédia. Il quitta la pièce en passant devant Kakashi. Ce dernier était revenu à Konoha en ce début d'après midi, il était venu faire le rapport de sa dernière mission, mais Tsunade ne lui prêtait visiblement plus attention, alors qu'elle ouvrait la lettre avec un air extrêmement concentré.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna Kakashi machinalement, les mains dans les poches et l'air fatigué.

« C'est la lettre du clan Nara, » expliqua l'hokage, « il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé la ''sauveuse'' de leur clan. »

« Vraiment ? Et de qui s'agit-il ? Un civil quelconque ? »

« Probablement, » répondit Tsunade alors que ses yeux parcouraient les feuilles qui la conviait à la cérémonie. « J'ai la liste des ninjas qui sont invités sous mes yeux, tu y figures. Ça doit être quelqu'un que tu connais... »

Kakashi sortit l'une de ses mains de ses poches pour se gratter machinalement la joue, passant en revue les personnes qu'il connaissait susceptible de mettre un pied sur le domaine des Nara. Il pensa vaguement à Ayame, la fille d'Ichiraku, qui avait toujours semblé avoir un crush sur l'un des membres du clan des Nara.

Mais soudainement, Tsunade lâche un sursaut de surprise.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, » dit-elle tout en plaquant une main sur son cœur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Tsunade resta silencieuse, relisant inlassablement encore et encore les mêmes lignes.

« C'est... C'est Sakura, » finit-elle par dire.

« Quoi, _**notre**_ Sakura ? » demanda Kakashi, interloqué, « mon élève ? »

« C'était mon élève aussi, » répliqua Tsunade, « apparemment, oui. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Mais... Comment ils ont bien pu découvrir ça ? Elle s'est rendue dans la foret des Nara ? »

« Oui... Il y a environs une semaine, » répondit l'hokage tout en continuant à lire le document, « elle devait y récupérer des plantes médicinales, mais elle a eut un problème avec ses yeux. Le conseil des anciens avait d'abords cru à une malédiction, mais il semblerait que ce soit en réalité le signe qu'elle est leur élue. »

Et voilà... C'était ce qu'il n'aimait pas quand il partait en mission : il ratait plein de trucs et quand il rentrait, tout était chamboulé. Kakashi hocha la tête tout en tâchant d'encaisser la nouvelle. Il savait s'adapter après tout, il n'était pas ninja pour rien. Mais ça le touchait quand même bien plus quand on lui parlait d'un de ses élèves... Il comptait justement venir la voir maintenant qu'il était rentré de mission, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela se fasse dans de telles conditions.

* * *

La lumière orangée du début de la fin d'après midi se projetait sur les banderoles du restaurant d'Ichiraku. Le vent automnale secoua les cheveux blond de Naruto dont le regard était perdu. Assis sur la chaise haute, des baguettes en main, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, couvrant ses iris bleues, la bouche encore pleine de ramen.

« Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, » dit-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée, « on parle bien de Sakura Haruno et de Shikamaru Nara, pas vrai ? »

En face de lui se trouvait Chôji. Lui aussi devait tout juste revenir de mission, probablement la veille ou peut-être la journée d'avant. Naruto lui trouvait les traits tirés, c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner manger quelque chose. Chôji avait répondu que justement, il fallait qu'il lui dise un truc important... Mais jamais Naruto ne se serait attendu à ça !

« Oui, » répondit Chôji. « Bah, tu sais, c'est des trucs religieux que je connais pas très bien, Shikamaru m'en a jamais parlé plus que ça. Ino s'y connaît mieux que nous je crois. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il va y avoir un genre de fête. Et de la bouffe. »

« Ça alors, » s'exclama Naruto, « heureusement que je suis rentré de mission aujourd'hui, je voudrais pas rater ça ! En plus, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas vu Sakura, il faut que je lui parle, elle doit sûrement avoir plein de chose à raconter ! »

Il finit le bol de ramen en quelques bouchées à peine et claqua presque son argent sur le comptoir. Après quoi il réajusta sa veste orange sur ses épaules et s'ébouriffa les cheveux tout en lançant un regard à Chôji.

« Je vais pas perdre une minute, je vais au clan des Nara. Tu veux venir aussi ? Shikamaru et Ino doivent sûrement déjà y être ! »

Mais à ses mots, le jeune homme brun se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Eh. Ils sont sûrement occupé. Ils ont pas besoin de moi. Je viendrai à l'heure convenue, pour la cérémonie, et voilà. »

Intrigué, Naruto cligna des yeux et répondit un petit « ah ». Il décida de ne pas insister. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires de toute façon. Et puis, il était pressé de voir tout ce qui tramait exactement autour de sa coéquipière.

* * *

« Tu as froid... ? »

Elle n'entendait plus vraiment les bruits externes, seulement ceux de son propre corps. Le bruit de ses organes, les battements de son cœur... Oh, était-ce son cœur qu'elle entendait, ou celui de Shikamaru ? Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre... Tout cet encens lui avait tourné la tête.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça... »

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Son regard restait fixait sur un point droit devant elle alors que les étoffes de tissus étaient enroulées autour de son corps. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais cela devait être du rouge. Avec des broderies dorées. Le tissus était lourd, mais magnifique. Quelque chose de pure, lui avait-on dit, un vêtement de son prestige.

De son prestige ? Ça lui faisait drôle de penser ça.

Le tissus fendait l'air alors que les habilleuses se le rejetait entre elle, couvrant Sakura comme une poupée. Installée sur un tapis fait de fleur, elle pouvait entendre au dehors les tambours retentir. Le son était fort, presque aussi fort que les battements de cœur de Shikamaru.

Assis dans un coin de la pièce, le Nara la regardait tout en se mordillant un ongle. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la situation, mais Sakura ne savait pas pourquoi... Rien de tout ça n'était une mauvaise chose... Pas vrai ?

On resserra un obi autour de la taille de l'Haruno. On releva ses cheveux pour y mettre des baguettes qui laissaient tomber des fleurs blanches en cascade sur ses cheveux roses. Les maquilleuses lui avait peint les lèvres en rouges et dessiné des motifs complexes sur le contour de ses yeux. L'étoffe de son vêtement tombait autour d'elle, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus vraiment se lever. On la porterait sur la socle sur lequel elle était posée. Jamais de sa vie Sakura ne s'était sentie aussi pomponnée, aussi important, mais également, aussi mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention.

Tout ça... Elle avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter. Elle n'avait rien fait pour ça. Mais elle refoula cette pensée alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le contour bleu de la silhouette de Shikamaru. On posa un voile transparent sur sa tête. Celui-ci lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, si bien que Sakura comprit que c'était la dernière pièce de son attirail.

« Est-ce que c'est fini ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Oui, megami-sama, » répondit l'une des habilleuses, l'appelant par son titre de déesse. « La cérémonie va sûrement bientôt commencée. Voulez vous quelque chose en particulier ? »

Un frisson de confusion parcourut Sakura. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être traitée de cette manière là. Elle tourna la tête et regarda au dehors les membres du clan Nara qui s'agitaient. Certains des oiseaux traînaient d'ailleurs dans le coin, semblant se focaliser autour des bâtiments dans lequel Sakura se trouvait. Elle avait vu avec émotion certains membres du clan se familiariser avec eux.

« J'ai vu un tanuki ! J'ai vu un tanuki, » s'écriait l'un des Nara, « il avait des testicules énormes ! »

À ces mots, une jeune femme sembla très choquée, et un autre homme à côté d'elle frappa la premier dernière la tête.

« Hey, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire devant une demoiselle ! »

« Aïe ! Mais je n'y peux rien moi, c'est leur particularité, c'est pas de ma faute ! »

Cette scène tira un sourire un peu triste de la part de Sakura. Elle vit Lampion prêt d'eux, celui-ci aussi avait semblé trouver la scène drôle.

« Megami-sama ? » Appela encore l'habilleuse.

« Est-ce je pourrais juste être un peu seule avant la cérémonie, » demanda alors Sakura.

L'habilleuse assura que oui et demanda à tout le monde de quitter la pièce. Sakura les regarda tous partir. Tous, sauf Shikamaru. Son cœur se réchauffa un peu : il n'avait pas eu besoin qu'elle le lui dise, il avait comprit que quand elle avait dit « seule », elle avait voulu dire « seule avec lui ».

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un air sérieux et s'assit devant elle, sur son tapis de fleur.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle un peu machinalement.

« C'est à toi qu'on devrait poser la question, » répondit Shikamaru, « ce truc à l'air de peser une tonne. »

Sakura laissa échapper un très faible rire alors que son regard se dirigea vers ses genoux.

« Je commence à regretter ma tenue de fleur, » dit-elle.

Un silence s'installa et elle réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout son cœur qu'elle entendait battre. C'était celui de Shikamaru. Elle pouvait le dire parce que les battements étaient stables, alors que son cœur à elle était emballé dans un torrent d'émotions contraires. Elle n'aimait pas ce silence. Elle avait l'impression que tout cela ne plaisait pas à Shikamaru, ou en tous cas, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il fallait qu'elle rompe le silence. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'il... Qu'il l'aimait toujours ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus, alors elle dit les premiers mots qui lui passèrent par l'esprit :

« J'ai peur. »

Elle n'avait jamais rien dit d'aussi vrai. Elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée par tous les changements à venir. Et si jamais elle acceptait d'être leur déesse, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Et que se passerait-il si elle n'acceptait pas ? Elle redeviendrait la fade Haruno, retournant à sa vie monotone, à son quotidien de ninja... Mais le pire, c'était qu'avec toutes ses histoires, elle risquait de perdre l'intérêt de celui qu'elle aimait.

Ce dernier prit alors soudainement sa main et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ça va aller, » dit-il, « c'est juste une cérémonie, un autre truc bizarre de mon clan. Ça ne va rien changer. »

Sakura se sentit rassurée pendant un court moment. Shikamaru avait l'air sûr de lui. Il l'aimait, elle en était presque sûre, il l'aimait, et il voulait être avec elle autant qu'elle le voulait. Pas vrai ?

Elle sentit son cœur exploser lorsque le visage de Shikamaru s'approcha du sien. Elle n'osa pas bouger, se sentant soudainement à nouveau terrifiée. Il allait l'embrasser ? Il allait vraiment l'embrasser ?! Elle n'était pas prête pour ça !

Mais les lèvres de Shikamaru se posèrent seulement sur sa joue, à travers son voile transparent. Cela n'empêcha pas l'Haruno d'avoir les joues en feu.

« _C'était juste amical, c'était juste amical,_ » se répéta-t-elle en boucle pour tâcher de se calmer. Elle resta de marbre pour ne pas montrer son désarroi interne. À ce stade, elle ne savait plus si elle voulait être embrassée ou non. Elle le voulait mais... Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Shikamaru lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait fais ça uniquement pour la rassurer... Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

Les tambours continuaient à retentir, et les porteurs apparurent finalement dans la pièce pour venir chercher leur déesse promise...

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde :D j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Moi je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire et j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite :O L'histoire prend une tournure à laquelle moi-même je ne m'attendais pas x'D Mais en tous cas je m'amuse beaucoup !**

 **Isabella-57 : Merci pour ton commentaire :D j'espère que la suite te plaît ! Il y a beaucoup de questions en suspens mais j'espère que le chapitre répond à au moins quelques unes ! J'ai peut-être un peu fangirlé en mettant Sakura en déesse, mais j'en avais tellement envie xD**

 **Sakka-Sensei : Je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! Si c'est intriguant c'est parfait, c'est pile ce que je voulais !**

 **Chichichi-Blue : Pourquoi ils se sont pas embrassés ? J'en sais rien, l'histoire s'écrit toute seule je contrôle plus rien moi :o**

 **Ai Mikaze's Wife : Ton commentaire est tellement touchant :') je te remercie vraiment u J'essaye vraiment de mettre Sakura à l'honneur sans en faire un OC super badass, je veux coller à la vision du manga (enfin, la vision globale, parce que même si dans shippuden elle a un moment sympa dans le premier arc, elle reste très inutilisée jusqu'à la toute fin :/ moi ça me donne vraiment l'impression que l'auteur la considérait comme inutile)**

 **Andy : J'espère que tu as aimé la réaction de la mère de Shikamaru xD Je pense que Yoshino doit être contente de savoir que son fils a un crush sur un déesse ! Par contre ça ne plaît pas tant que ça à Ino :p**

 **Kookiesuga : Alors là tu me fais vraiment trop plaisir :o si j'ai initier ne serait-ce qu'une personne à ce pairing, je considère ma mission accomplie ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

SEVENTEEN x YASU / Prussian blue

foxwedding - the killing of a giant

PLS&TY - Run Wild

* * *

Shikamaru n'aimait pas particulièrement la sensation d'être dans une foule. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si ils se marchaient tous les uns sur les autres. La clairière était immense, et les membres du clan, ainsi que les différents invités, laissaient tout de même un certain espace. Shikamaru avait vu des petits clans se former.

Kakashi et Tsunade étaient avec Kurenai, Iruka et d'autres sensei de leur génération. Il avait aussi vu Kiba, Hinata et Shino, tous les trois ensemble sans surprise. Ino était resté avec sa mère et d'autres membres du clan. Quant à lui, Naruto le suivait partout comme un pot de colle depuis qu'il était arrivé, lui posant 1001 questions auxquelles Shikamaru ne pouvait répondre. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment comment dire à Naruto qu'il empiétait un peu sur son espace vital.

Cependant, toutes ses pensées se dissipèrent lorsque Sakura arriva, portée sur la grande planche de bois par une demi douzaine de personne. Le son des tambours s'était intensifié, et des porteurs d'encens ouvraient la marche, suivit de créatures que Shikamaru n'avait encore jamais vu.

« Wow, » fit Naruto, les yeux écarquillés.

Ils étaient un peu trop loin pour voir l'expression faciale de Sakura, surtout que le voile opaque qu'elle portait la cachait un peu. Sa grande tunique rouge brodé d'or dépassait de son socle et venait caresser les épaules des porteurs. Elle devait être assise en tailleurs : entre ses cuisses se trouvaient l'un des oiseaux jaunes, un bébé probablement, qu'elle avait entouré de ses bras et qui semblait parfaitement apaisé.

Shikamaru ressentit physiquement l'emballement et la sidération de la foule. Et pas seulement parce que Naruto avait soudainement attrapé son poignet et le serrait pour une raison quelconque. Il pouvait le sentir dans l'air : tout le monde était chamboulé. Et pour cause, le spectacle était impressionnant. Sakura avait vraiment l'air d'une déesse, et le plus étonnant, c'était les animaux qui peuplaient soudain les lieux, comme si ils étaient venu rendre hommage à leur nouvelle divinité.

Le ciel changeait de couleur de manière étrange, passant de l'orange couché de soleil au rose auroral, et pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Dans le mélange de couleur, des oiseaux blancs se découpaient. Ils avaient l'air d'être fait de papier, et planaient doucement au dessus de la foule. Derrière Sakura, des membres du clan en tenue traditionnelle suivait la possession, entouré des oiseaux jaunes qui jetaient des fleurs sur leur chemin. Puis, d'étranges créatures portant des masques colorés se firent voir. Un gros reptile serpenta entre eux, on aurait dit un varan, mais avec un cou de serpent et des yeux plus humains.

« J'aime pas trop la tête qu'il a, » murmura Naruto à l'oreille de Shikamaru.

La foule lâchait des « ah » et des « oh » émerveillé. Des petites lucioles flottaient un peu partout, et une immense créature, semblable à un éléphant mais avec la peau bleue, survola de ses immenses pattes les animaux masqués. La procession n'en finissait pas, des animaux et créatures surgissaient de toute part. Shikamaru avait le cœur qui battait si fort qu'il en était physiquement fatigué. Il vit au loin Ino, perché sur une tribune au côté de Yoshino. Elle tenait dans ses mains un livre sur l'histoire du clan des Nara et devait sûrement recenser toutes les divinités qu'elle voyait devant elle.

La cérémonie était vraiment... Impressionnante.

Après le défilé, le socle de Sakura fut déposé sous une arche fleurie, où les gens qui le désiraient firent la queue pour pouvoir lui adresser des prières et faire des offrandes. Les autres dansaient ou mangeaient.

« Alors ? Vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé, cette nuit, je présume, » dit amèrement Ino.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Il regardait de loin l'estrade de Sakura. Avec son voile, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il prit une gorgée de son verre – du jus de mangue un fruit rare qui avait été importé pour l'occasion. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Ino, de toute façon, elle n'attendait pas de réponse. La preuve : elle se tourna vers Naruto, qui décidément, ne lâchait pas Shikamaru d'une semelle, et lui demanda : « Tu vas pas la voir ? »

Naruto soupira, les yeux lui aussi rivés sur Sakura : « Elle a l'air d'être occupée... »

« Ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir, idiot, » grinça Ino, « tu étais en mission pendant des semaines, elle t'as attendue. Tu peux bien faire la queue une heure ou deux pour lui dire que tu es content de la voir. »

Shikamaru tourna légèrement la tête vers le ninja blond. Ino avait raison, il fallait l'admettre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'allait pas la voir ?

« Non, je la connais. Je pense pas qu'elle m'ait attendue, » répliqua Naruto, « je vais la laisser apprécier le moment. »

« Si tu le dis, » répondit froidement Ino, « après tout, c'est ta coéquipière. Pas la mienne. »

Naruto dut sentir la regard de glace qu'elle lui lançait, car il s'éloigna de lui-même. Shikamaru soupira de soulagement.

« Y'a pas de quoi, » fit Ino à l'intention de Shikamaru, en s'adossant contre le mur.

Alors elle avait senti qu'il en avait marre de Naruto ? Elle le connaissait bien... Cela dessina un léger sourire sur les lèvres du Nara. Il détourna les yeux de l'estrade fleurie pour se tourner vers Ino. Elle avait la tête baissée. Ses longs cheveux blonds tressés tombaient doucement sur sa poitrine. Elle portait un kimono bleu ciel, ornés de motifs fleuris dans des tons roses et violets.

« C'est rare de te voir en tenue traditionnelle, » dit pensivement Shikamaru, « ça te va bien. »

Les yeux bleus d'Ino s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle dressait son regard vers son coéquipier, les joues légèrement roses. « Heu... Merci, » dit-elle un peu maladroitement.

Cela lui rappela un peu Sakura. Cette façon d'être presque surprise qu'il remarque des détails tels que sa tenue. Elle se redressa et passa une mèche échappée de sa tresse derrière son oreille. « Le kimono te sied bien à toi aussi, » répondit-elle finalement.

Shikamaru laissa échapper un rire un peu amer : « C'est juste un kimono noir tout simple. »

« Il n'est pas noir, » répondit alors Ino, l'air sérieux, « il est gris taupe. »

La Nara haussa les épaules : « Est-ce que ça fait une différence quelconque ? »

« Oui, ça en fait une, » dit calmement Ino, les yeux presque tristes, « le noir ne s'accorderait pas du tout avec la teinte de ta peau. Cette nuance de gris en particulier fait ressortir le noir de tes yeux et de tes cheveux, ça donne une apparence beaucoup plus harmonieuse... »

Il ne comprit pas la lueur maussade qu'elle avait dans les yeux, et sa réponse le laissa perplexe. Elle regardait le sol, désormais, et secoua légèrement la tête avant d'ajouter : « Enfin, qu'est-ce que j'en sais. C'est que des couleurs. Peut-être que c'est pas important. »

« Ino, » appela doucement Shikamaru, « est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle avait les épaules qui tremblaient. De toute sa vie, le Nara ne l'avait vue pleurer que trois fois. La première fois, c'était quand ils avaient échoués à une de leur première mission par sa faute. La deuxième fois, ça avait été à la morte de leur sensei, et la dernière, à son enterrement.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Asuma, il vit des larmes naître au coin de ses yeux.

« Je crève de jalousie, » lâcha-t-elle.

« Tu es... Jalouse ? » demanda Shikamaru, confus.

Il posa son verre sur une table près de lui, tandis qu'Ino serrait les poings : « Ce n'est pas juste ! Sakura n'a rien fait pour être spéciale ! Ça lui est tombé dessus alors qu'elle n'a même pas une affinité ou un lien quelconque avec ton clan ! Je... »

Il retint son souffle. Ino avait vraiment l'air de souffrir de la situation. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle avait parlé à Sakura, ni la façon dont elle parlait d'elle maintenant, mais il percevait enfin d'où le ressentiment de la blonde venait, alors qu'elle terminait enfin sa phrase : « Je... Moi aussi j'aurais voulu tout voir en bleu, si ça avait pu me rendre spéciale. »

« Tu es spéciale, » répondit immédiatement Shikamaru.

« Laisse moi rire, » rétorqua Ino en secouant son bras en direction de Sakura, « c'est une déesse ! Comment je peux rivaliser avec ça, moi ! »

Elle avait secoué son bras tellement fort que son kimono s'était mis de travers. Les yeux humides, elle replaça le vêtement correctement en maugréant : « Je déteste être jalouse. Je suis beaucoup trop bien pour être jalouse. »

Shikamaru reconnaissait bien là son Ino, tellement lucide, un poil imbus d'elle-même et pourtant, paradoxalement, elle restait capable d'être objective. Elle savait qu'elle était jalouse et ne s'en cachait même pas.

« Ino, » appela doucement Shikamaru.

Elle détourna son regard plein de haine de Sakura et hoqueta de surprise lorsque Shikamaru la pris dans ses bras. Elle écarquilla à nouveau les yeux, sa tresse voltigeant derrière son dos dut à l'impacte de ce câlin inattendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je te rappelle que tu comptes pour moi, » répondit Shikamaru sans hésiter.

* * *

Depuis son estrade, Sakura vit Shikamaru enlacer Ino, tandis qu'elle disait au revoir à quelqu'un venu lui adresser une prière. Cela la fit sourire légèrement. Elle était contente de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas en froid, tous les deux.

« Sakura... » appela-t-on alors.

Cette voix familière fit aussi tôt réagir Sakura. Elle tourna la figure et à travers son voile blanc, elle reconnut son sensei.

« Kakashi-sensei, » s'émerveilla-t-elle en se levant promptement. De la poussière d'or, scintillante, s'éleva de ses lourds vêtements, alors qu'elle avançait ses bras vers Kakashi. Ce dernier, cependant, resta immobile, et se fut une lance de l'un des gardiens qui la stoppa dans son mouvement.

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à la toucher, seuls les membres du clan le sont, » lança l'un des gardes en direction de Kakashi, alors même que c'était Sakura qui s'était jetée vers lui, et que lui n'avait entamé aucuns mouvements.

Son sourire s'estompa instantanément, les longues manches de son kimono flottant encore dans l'air. Elle se rassit doucement alors que son sensei s'agenouillait devant elle. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, Sakura, » dit-il alors, « il semble que les choses aient beaucoup changées. »

Elle acquiesça doucement, déçue. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Allait-elle devoir vivre sans jamais être touchée par qui que ce soit n'étant pas un Nara pure souche ? Elle songea rapidement à ses parents, puis à Shikamaru.

Au moins, Shikamaru pouvait la toucher. Elle repensa à ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné, à travers le voile, sur la joue. Elle espérait qu'ils puissent recommencer... C'était plus que de l'amitié, non ? Elle l'espérait tellement.

* * *

« Shikamaru... Tu m'as négligée, ces derniers temps, » ne put s'empêcher de maugréer Ino alors que son coéquipier l'étreignait.

« Je serai plus attentif à l'avenir, » répondit-il en se reculant un peu. « On est une équipe, après tout, pas vrai ? On devrait retrouver Chôji pour assister au reste de la cérémonie ! »

Ino acquiesça, heureuse de voir Shikamaru sourire. Elle allait prendre les devants et retrouver le troisième membre de leur équipe, et avait pris la main de Shikamaru dans la sienne. Seulement, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne tomba sur autre que Yoshino. Les joues rougissantes, elle lâcha la main de son fils, mais elle vit clairement les yeux noirs de la Nara fixer sa main.

« Shikamaru, » gronda-t-elle, « comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Tu devrais faire la queue avec les autres membres du clan pour aller rendre hommage à notre nouvelle déesse ! »

Le dénommé se pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère le sermonnait et qu'elle voulait qu'il aille se prêter aux rites religieux... Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le poussait à aller voir Sakura.

« Maman, elle a déjà beaucoup à faire, je la verrai après la cérémonie, » dit-il, un peu agacé.

« Tu devrais aller la voir maintenant aussi, » sermonna à nouveau sa mère, « il y a pleins de jeunes hommes, voir même de jeunes femmes de notre clan qui doivent dès à présent se préparer à lui faire la coure. Si tu veux préserver ta relation privilégiée avec elle, tu dois commencer à y travailler dès à présent. »

Shikamaru ne bougea pas, mais son cœur s'emballa lorsque sa mère avait dit ouvertement qu'il avait un lien particulier avec la Haruno. Seulement ce n'était pas de l'excitation, ni même un sentiment agréable.

« C'est mon amie, » statua-t-il, ce à quoi Yoshino afficha une mine déçue, « elle sait qu'elle compte pour moi. Je préfère laisser ma place à d'autres personnes qui ne peuvent pas la côtoyer autant que je peux. »

La mère du Nara croisa les bras. Elle lança un regard froid en direction d'Ino. Celle-ci, gênée, lâcha proprement la main de Shikamaru. C'était bien la première fois que Yoshino manifestait aussi peu d'excitation en les voyant tous les deux ensemble. Elle leva ses yeux noirs et dit solennellement : « C'est une déesse. Les gens vont la vénérer. Tu dois rendre ton amour à son égard spécial, sinon tu ne sera qu'un parmi tant d'autre. »

Ceux après quoi, elle les quitta, l'œil un peu méprisant. Shikamaru la regarda s'éloigner, abasourdis. Il aurait dû savoir que sa mère retournerait la situation de cette manière là. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'au clan et à son prestige...

« C'est la première fois que je vois ta mère te dire aussi ouvertement que tu dois te caser avec quelqu'un, » commenta Ino, elle aussi étonnée.

« C'est vraiment important pour elle, » répondit le Nara avec un air ennuyé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux toi, Shikamaru ? »

Il se sentait forcé d'aller voir Sakura maintenant. Il envisagea de le faire, pour faire plaisir à sa mère, mais cette idée lui donnait presque mal à la tête, exactement comme quand sa mère voulait à tout prix qu'il aille voir les anciens ou accomplissent d'autre tâche en rapport avec le clan. Mince, il n'avait pas envie que Sakura devienne une nouvelle tâche à accomplir. Là tout de suite, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer du temps avec la nouvelle déesse.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ce que ma mère veut, » répondit-il fermement.

* * *

Shikamaru fumait. Il avait dit qu'il essayerait d'arrêter pour de bon, mais il était trop stressé. Ino, étrangement, semblait compréhensive et lui avait même proposé d'allumer sa cigarette.

« Il se fait tard, » dit la jeune fille blonde, « les festivités vont durer longtemps, non ? »

« Oui, » répondit distraitement le Nara, « ils ont déjà emmené Sakura au temple pour qu'elle se repose... »

Ino acquiesça. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un petit tronc d'arbre, tandis que la fête battait toujours son plein. L'alcool rendait les gens grisé, et la musique retentissait dans le ciel déjà bleu foncé. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Chôji était déjà parti, ils avaient pu passer du temps ensemble, tous les trois. Ça avait fait du bien à Shikamaru... Ça lui avait rappelé leur complicité, et à quel point les membres de sa team étaient importants.

Il n'avait manqué qu'Asuma...

« Je vais y aller, moi aussi, » dit doucement Ino, alors que se tresse glissait doucement le long de son épaule et caressa le bras du Nara.

« Tu reviens demain ? » demanda-t-il, les bras croisé sur ses genoux.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se leva, puis se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa furtivement au niveau de la tempe. Shikamaru tâcha de ne pas réagir, mais cela lui procura comme un frisson descendant dans son dos, accompagné d'une douce chaleur qui auréola sur son front.

« Shikamaru, » appela-t-elle une dernière fois avant de partir, « j'ai trouvé un livre sur le clan des Nara. »

Il la regarda et était sur le point de répondre, mais elle continua : « C'est pas un livre que j'ai trouvé dans les archives des anciens... Il était dans les salles interdites au public de la bibliothèque de Konoha. Au début, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il soit très sérieux... Mais absolument tout ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui était dans le livre. »

La Nara sentit le vent pousser une de ses mèches de cheveux sur son épaule. Il se leva doucement pour être à la hauteur d'Ino alors que celle-ci continuait : « Je l'ai laissé à ma place sur l'estrade, dans mon sac de ninja, » dit-elle un peu froidement. Elle termina par un ultime ordre : « Lis le. »

Sur quoi elle s'en alla. Cela laissa Shikamaru perplexe. À en juger par la position de la lune, ils approchaient du milieu de la nuit, mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Intrigué, il traversa la longue clairière, évitant les quelques membres du clan qu'il restait. Il trouva facilement le livre et le reconnut aussitôt. Sa couverture était d'une couleur qu'il n'aurait pu décrire. Ce n'était pas exactement violet, pas exactement vert ni gris, un peu comme un mélange de ces trois couleurs en même temps, ce qui était vraiment étrange.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et se mit à le lire, il réalisa qu'Ino avait dit juste, toutes les créatures y étaient recensées. Il y avait même des catégories décrivant les esprits comme étant soit du groupe bienveillant, farceur, neutre ou naturel. Il découvrit que les gros oiseaux jaunes et ronds faisaient à priori parti du groupe « farceur ».

Shikamaru feuilleta le livre pendant un moment, se demandant pourquoi Ino avait voulu qu'il le lise. Les informations contenues étaient intéressante pour quelqu'un s'intéressant à la religion, mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas de Shikamaru. Elle aurait dû remettre le livre aux anciens, cela leur aurait été plus utile.

Non, Ino était intelligente. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce livre qu'il fallait que le Nara découvre.

Le problème c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Sakura de la tête. Il sauta les longs chapitres sur les créatures et se mit à lire toutes les informations qu'il pouvait trouver sur le réceptacle humain qui serait l'élu du clan Nara. Ce qu'il lut lui fit froid dans le dos.

Le livre appelait Sakura _la déesse de la prospérité._ Il la nommait aussi par d'autres surnoms tels que _la mère_ ou _l'esprit de la nature_. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui fit peur à Shikamaru. Un des chapitres était exclusivement dédié au statut prestigieux de la déesse. À priori, c'était toujours une femme. Des notes griffonnées ci et là semblaient décrire l'évolution de la personnalité. Shikamaru trouva également une très vieille feuille volante qui tombait en morceau. Lorsqu'il les remit tous ensemble, voici ce qu'il put lire :

 _La déesse vaut plus que des millions de mortels. Sans elle, il ne peut y avoir de vie dans la foret. Cela fait d'elle un être précieux qu'il faut vénérer. Toute fois, son lourd statut peut faire d'elle un être instable. Il se peut que le trop plein de magie autour d'elle la rende malade, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement._

Shikamaru tiqua. Ça ne semblait pas très sérieux... Cependant il devait reconnaître que Sakura avait l'air d'aller très mal ces derniers temps. Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider, mais comme l'avait dit sa mère, tout le monde était désormais à ses pieds.

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revenir le lendemain pour se prêter à nouveau à toutes les cérémonies. Il avait envie d'air. Il avait envie de sortir du clan, non, en fait il avait même envie de sortir de Konoha, de partir en mission avec Ino et Chôji. Et quand il repensait à sa mère qui lui avait presque ordonné de se mettre en couple avec Sakura... Ça lui donnait des hauts le cœur.

D'accord, ils s'étaient bien entendu, mais c'était avant qu'elle devienne une déesse. C'était avant que tout le clan ne se mette à tourner autour d'elle. Shikamaru n'aimait pas les rites de son clan. Il n'aimait pas non plus la religion. C'était trop d'obligation. Trop de contrainte. Et Sakura allait devenir une de ces contraintes. Soudainement, il... Il avait l'impression que c'était trop pour lui. Quand sa petite histoire avec Sakura avait commencé, il n'avait jamais signé pour tout ça. Ce n'était pas juste.

Et puis elle avait le clan, maintenant, pas vrai ? Ce n'était plus vraiment Sakura. C'était la déesse.

La déesse !

Ce n'était pas pour Shikamaru, ça. Il huma nerveusement. La créature qui ressemblait à un varan serpenter plus loin, entre des rochers. Il pouvait la voir d'où il était. Finalement, le jeune ninja ferma le livre. Il n'avait pas envie de rester là plus longtemps, mais avant de partir, il devait mettre les choses au clair avec Sakura.

* * *

« Sakura, » appela doucement Shikamaru.

Elle se retourna, tenant le rideau qui entourait son lit entre ses doigts. Elle portait désormais une longue robe blanche, dans un tissus si léger qu'il se mouvait autour d'elle pour un rien. La chambre qu'on lui avait donné était au beau milieu de la foret. C'était impressionnant le luxe qu'elle avait pour quelque chose de construit à la va vite.

Elle lui sourit, elle l'avait attendu.

Il commença par lui demander comment c'était passé la journée. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui expliqua ce que ça lui faisait d'être traité de façon aussi protocolaire. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Elle aurait voulu développer, mais Shikamaru la coupa.

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, » lui dit-il.

Il fallait qu'il le lui dise avant de se laisser charmer à nouveau par la simplicité de Sakura. Elle n'avait plus rien de simple, c'était une déesse... Mais c'était facile de l'oublier quand il la voyait dans toute fine robe blanche, les cheveux flottant autour de son visage sans aucune autre fioriture.

« Je t'écoute Shikamaru. »

« C'est un sujet plutôt sérieux... »

Il s'adossa contre la fenêtre dont le vent balayait doucement les rideaux. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir s'allumer de cigarette... Ça lui aurait occupé les mains, au lieu de les avoir bêtement, nerveusement autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

« … Et c'est à propos de nous. »

Le cœur de Sakura rata un battement. Il y avait un _« nous »_ , maintenant ! Elle tâcha de réprimer son sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de souhaiter de tout son cœur qu'il lui avoue son amour. Ça serait la plus belle chose qui lui serait jamais arrivée.

« Oui ? » dit-elle, le souffle en attente.

« Tu sais, quand on est tous les deux, seuls ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment tu qualifierais notre relation ? Est-ce que tu dirais qu'on est plus comme des frères et sœurs, des amis ? »

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Ou comme... » continua-t-il « un couple.. ? »

Là, elle avait vraiment l'impression que ça allait se concrétiser. Elle passa une mèche de ses cheveux à présent défait derrière son oreille.

« Tu veux que je sois sincère ? » demanda-t-elle, pour se laisser du temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« C'est préférable, oui, » répondit Shikamaru.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, tout en choisissant soigneusement ses mots : « Ce que j'éprouve pour toi... Ce n'est pas de l'amour fraternel... Et ce n'est pas de l'amour amicale non plus. Je ne sais pas ce que toi tu éprouves... »

Elle vit le regard de Shikamaru s'échapper au sien. Ses yeux, bleus nuit de son point de vue, se dirigèrent vers le foret, là, dehors, où les oiseaux de nuit batifolaient.

« Pour moi, » commença-t-il doucement, « j'ai eu l'impression que ce qu'on avait, c'était presque comme une... Comme une vraie relation amoureuse. Mais ce soir, je... J'ai plus la sensation que je t'aime comme une sœur... Ou une amie. »

Le cœur de Sakura s'éclata en mille morceaux sur le sol. Elle resta silencieuse en tâchant de retenir ses larmes. Il l'avait embrassé ! Il avait était là pour elle à chaque nouvelle étape de sa vie depuis qu'elle voyait tout en bleu. Il l'avait emmené parmi les doyens de son clan, il l'avait soutenue, encouragée, ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble, et elle repensa à cette nuit où ils n'avaient été que tous deux, avec les oiseaux...

Avait-elle était idiote de se faire des idées ? Elle avait envie d'être en colère. Elle avait aussi envie d'être triste. Mais elle ne cria pas, elle ne pleura pas.

« Je vois, » répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

« Est-ce que ça... Est-ce que ça t'embête ? » demanda Shikamaru en osant enfin la regarder, se passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux défaits.

Sakura prit une grande inspiration et se força à sourire. Elle se rappela des mots que Kakashi lui avait glissé après une mission particulièrement désastreuse quand elle était plus jeune : _« Il faut que tu sois plus mature, Sakura. Tu n'es plus une petite fille. »_

Ses mots, Sakura avait vraiment essayé de les assimiler. Elle ne pouvait pas piquer une crise chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son sens. Alors, tâchant de maintenir son sourire, elle répondit sincèrement : « Oui, ça m'embête, mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? »

Il ressentit la tension dans sa voix et se sentit mal. Il pouvait voir que son sourire n'était pas sincère. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'évertuait à faire comme si tout allait bien. C'était lui, après tout, qui ne voulait plus que leur relation prenne une direction amoureuse.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » s'excusa-t-il, « je... Tout ce qui se passe autour de toi, ces derniers temps, c'est trop pour moi, je-... »

« Non, non Shikamaru, c'est rien, » s'exclama la jeune fille en se levant subitement, secouant ses mains dans les airs et souriant toujours, « personne n'a jamais dit que tu devais m'aimer ! »

Shikamaru baissa les yeux, vers le sol, coupable, incapable de répondre. Face à son silence, Sakura reprit plus doucement, moins joyeusement : « C'est vraiment pas grave, tu sais... »

« C'était vraiment étrange, tu sais, » dit Shikamaru en se mordant les lèvres, « on a jamais dit qu'on... Qu'on s'aimait ou quoi que ce soit mais... J'ai eu l'impression à un certain moment, que c'était comme si... »

« Je sais, » répondit Sakura en perdant enfin son sourire, « on a traversé des choses qui nous on vraiment rapproché et on était dans un entre deux un peu étrange. Si tu veux quelque chose de plus conventionnel comme une amitié toute simple, je comprends. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûre ? » questionna le Nara, voyant qu'elle avait définitivement cessé de sourire. « J'ai l'impression de te décevoir. Je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair... »

« Shikamaru, » dit-elle fermement en plongeant son regard dans le sien, « tu n'as pas à être désolé pour la façon dont tu te sens envers moi. Rien ne t'oblige à m'aimer. »

Elle le pensait sincèrement, mais elle avait horriblement mal. Elle regarda vers le sol en réprimant les larmes qui se montraient néanmoins au coin de ses yeux. Ça n'avait duré que quelques jours, mais elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il l'aimait.

En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver à elle ? Ino était sûrement beaucoup plus intéressante.

« Au moins, tu me l'as dit... » murmura-t-elle en se tenant les mains.

Shikamaru était surpris de voir qu'elle avait désormais l'air si triste. Elle devait avoir plus d'éspoir dans leur début de complicité qu'il ne le pensait.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais du mal, » dit-il, « je serais là demain, si ça signifie quelque chose pour toi. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup te voir demain... » répondit sincèrement la jeune fille en détourant la tête. Même à ce moment là, alors qu'il venait de la rejeter sur le plan amoureux, elle voulait toujours être avec lui.

« Sakura, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je suis juste fatiguée, ça va passer, » dit-elle alors qu'une larme glissa sur sa peau opaline.

« Est-ce que tu es fâchée ? » s'inquiéta le Nara. « Peut-être que je devrais te laisser... »

« Non, je suis pas fâchée, je suis juste triste. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, et je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, et je ne veux pas non plus que tu te sentes mal. »

Il était vraiment étonné de sa réaction une fois encore. De voir comme elle était prête à le laisser partir. Elle était... Vraiment différente d'Ino. Shikamaru était presque sûr que la ninja blonde n'aurait jamais réagit de cette façon là. Elle était possessive, ce que Sakura, apparemment, n'était pas.

Comme il ne disait rien, elle insista encore une fois : « Je ne suis pas en colère, Shikamaru. Je serai jamais en colère pour une chose pareille. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, et tu n'y peux rien. Rien ne t'y oblige, tu es libre, Shikamaru. Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir être avec moi. »

« Sakura... » murmura-t-il, aussi ému qu'elle.

« Les sentiments, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler. »

Il avait aussi envie de pleurer. Il aurait préféré ne jamais se glisser dans cet entre deux qu'il avait avec elle. Il aurait dû rester fidèle à lui-même, et marcher dans le chemin bien pavé qui l'aurait mené directement à se marier à Ino. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

« On est toujours ami ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui... » répondit Sakura. Elle se tourna un peu vers son lit et tira l'un des rideaux. « Tu sais Shikamaru... J'avais jamais vraiment pensé qu'on pourrait s'entendre aussi bien, avant ce fameux jour. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, serrant le rideau entre ses doigts. « Si jamais je n'avais pas eu besoin de plantes médicinales venant de ta serre, peut-être qu'on ne se serait jamais connu ? Et tu sais... Même si j'ai mal, maintenant, » - elle commença à pleurer pour de bon cette fois-ci - « même si j'ai mal, ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi me rendre mon affection. Les personnes que j'ai aimé avant toi, elles ne m'ont jamais laissé entrevoir que j'avais une quelconque chance. »

Elle pensa furtivement à Sasuke alors qu'elle tournait désormais le dos au Nara. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais traité avec respect. Elle avait cru l'aimer, mais ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui était si faible en comparaison de ses sentiments pour Shikamaru. Mais la situation se répétait néanmoins, il ne voulait pas d'elle.

« Alors merci, » reprit-elle en le regardant, un sourire se dessinant à nouveau sur ses lèvres, « merci Shikamaru. J'espère que tu trouvera la bonne personne pour toi. »

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir et lui fit signe de sortir. Il voulait rester, continuer à lui parler, mais il avait la sensation d'avoir fait assez de mal comme ça.

« Bonne nuit, Shikamaru, » dit-elle un peu plus froidement alors qu'il sortait sur le pas de la porte.

Il se retourna pour la saluer une dernière fois : « Bonne nuit, Sakura... Dors bien. »

Elle ferma la porte.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle resta un long moment dos à la porte. Elle se mit à pleurer. Au début, c'était silencieux, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus cela s'intensifiait. Après plusieurs minutes, elle remarqua que l'un des gros oiseaux jaunes tapait doucement sur la porte, depuis l'extérieur. D'autres créatures s'invitaient par la fenêtre, certaines qu'elle n'avait même jamais vu.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte. Le gros oiseau pleurait aussi, il avait l'air tout triste. L'un des bébés, assez petit pour pouvoir entrer, se jeta sur les jambes de Sakura pour les étreindre.

Elle tomba alors à genoux et lui fit un gros câlin alors qu'elle pleurait contre sa petite tête.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, » mentit-elle à travers ses larmes, « j'ai plein d'amis oiseaux maintenant ! »

* * *

 **Bonjour bonsoir à tous ! Oui, je n'avais pas updaté depuis tellement longtemps, mais je suis toujours là ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tenu en haleine ! Je pense qu'on est déjà aux ¾ de l'histoire, plus ou moins. Et notre petit Shikamaru ne sait plus du tout où il en est ! Laissez moi savoir ce que vous pensez du retournement de situation :o Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre pour plus de magie et de mystère ! Et aussi de romance bien entendu ;)**


End file.
